Trainwreck
by RebeBellDom
Summary: ONE-SHOT Ella es poco tolerante, Él tiene problemas con su temperamento. No todos encontramos nuestra otra mitad, ¿pero no los opuestos se atraen?.. ¿Qué hacen ellos para lograr superar sus diferencias? EXB / OOC


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de mi Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes creando mi historia... **_

* * *

**Hola Gente linda del FanFic... he estado ausente, pero no es como si importara. Les dejo mi Nuevo One-Shot. espero que les guste lo hice con amor y cariño ... **

**Aclaraciones: las palabras en negritas y cursiva son partes de la canción. **

**Aquí está el Link- (espero aparezca) ( y sino se llama como el fic) . .com . /watch?v=0deRewMsPjM **

* * *

_**Trainwreck**_

_**"Dejaste la medicina porque solo te causaba dolor..."**_

—¡Bella!, ¡¿Has visto las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?!.

—Edward, no grites. Están en el segundo cajón a la izquierda.

—Gracias.

Edward Cullen. El hombre perfecto. O casi... Mi novio y yo hemos estado saliendo por casi 2 años, pero últimamente ha tenido 'ataques', su cabeza duele a los mil demonios— según él—, su estómago es frágil y sus mareos constantes. Al principio me burlaba diciéndole que estaba embarazado.

Ahora esa broma quedó en el pasado, él está de mal humor casi siempre, y cambia radicalmente de humor, siempre a la frustración.

_**"...No vas al Doctor porque el te llama loco..."**_

—Edward, deberías ir al Doctor esos dolores de cabeza no son normales. Tal vez a un psicólogo — le digo a mi novio. El niega vehemente y yo hago lo mismo. Unto con un poco mas de coraje la mermelada que tengo en la tostada, él me mira y alarga la mano hasta tocar la mía. Aparece aquella descarga que siempre siento cuando me toca.

Sus esmeraldas me miran con un brillo que no descifro. Aprieta mi mano y sé que eso es su forma de decir que no me preocupe. —Nada de que preocuparte— dice como siempre que le sugiero el Doctor.

—Hay de que preocuparse, Edward. Esto es jodidamente anormal— pincho furiosa mi pedazo de melón del plato y lo meto a mi boca esperando por una reacción o una respuesta, pero solo veo tristeza en sus ojos.

—El psicólogo me dijo que...— pausa mirando detrás mío. El se pierde en un mundo paralelo y yo espero impaciente por su respuesta. Inesperadamente se levanta con su plato sucio en manos, camina a la cocina y yo estoy mas curiosa, por su bien, que es proporcional al mío.

_**"...Estás perdido incluso cuando vas por el camino correcto..."**_

—¿Qué te dijo, Edward?— le pregunto tomando su mano entre la mía. Sonríe tristemente y niega. Decido no presionar lo más, y en vez de eso me siento en su regazo y beso la comisura de sus rechonchos y rosados labios.

—No hagas eso.— advierte con una sonrisa picara. Yo sé lo que esa sonrisa significa. Acaricio suavemente la unión e su cuero cabelludo y su cuello, con las yemas de mis dedos y profundizo el beso. Sonríe contra mi boca y yo hago lo mismo. Estar así, entre sus brazos, es lo que mas me gusta en la vida; El tiempo puede pasar y pasar y yo no me doy cuenta, pues su cuerpo está cerca del mío, dándome calor, calor corporal, calor a mi corazón, que es totalmente suyo. Siento como se pone rígido y me aparta de su cuerpo. —No, espera. Te deseo, pero no puedo...

—¿Por qué?

—Es tarde, tengo que ir a mi despacho.

—¿Edward?.

—Nos vemos en la noche.— dice y sin más sale de casa. Mi humor decae.

Trato de pensar en otra cosa ahora que tengo que llegar al restaurante.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Hola, Alice.

—No tan buenos, creo.– le regalo una sonrisa torcida, casi una mueca y ella niega, toma dos charolas y camina hasta las mesas correspondientes.

—Hola, Jefa— saluda mi prima y mejor amiga Rosalie.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose?.

—Nada aquí, pero ¿que tal tú?.

—Nada, igual.—Respondo mientras tomo mi delantal y empiezo a amasar la — valga la redundancia— masa de panqués con una furia desconocida, o tal vez sea tristeza, o tal vez decepción.

—Problemas en el paraíso — canta Alice. —Cuéntanos, Bella, ¿Que hizo ahora el imbécil de mi hermano?.— pregunta. Los ojos se me llenan de lagrimas de rabia pero las reprimo mordiendo mi labio inferior. No, Bella, tu no vas a llorar, es solo frustración.

—Nada, él ... está ...mal, ¿Yo que sé?.

—Mal y por eso golpeas la masa como si fuera saco de box.

—Es sólo que... ¡Aaaa!.

—Eso es muy grave, Rose. Creo que Jasper tiene esos síntomas, los del ahhhh.

—Lo siento chicas, estoy frustrada, ahora solo quiero estar sola. ¿Está bien?— digo y ellas asienten.

—Lo entendemos, Bells, hablanos si quieres algo, ¿Está bien?

—Sí, gracias.

Las horas marchan y marchan, y el especial del día de hoy en el restaurante fueron los panqués. Descargué parte De mi frustración ahí, revolviendo y agitando, mezclando.

Edward dijo que me desea pero ¿Y si está mintiendo?, tal es yo ya no soy lo que él necesita, tal vez no lo satisfago o soy muy poca cosa. Siempre lo supe. Él con su cabello bronce y revuelto y su sonrisa ladina y sus ojos, y sus labios, y sus músculos, y sus pestañas y sus.. Para ahí Bella. Tu ni eres la gran cosa así que de seguro el está buscando con que remplazarme.

—Hola— saluda Edward cuando entra en la recamara. Estoy leyendo mi libro favorito "Orgullo y Prejuicio". El Sr. Darcy busca a Elizabeth para decirle del compromiso de Mr. Bingly con la hermana de Lizzie. Levanto la mirada a su escultural y bien formado cuerpo. Lleva un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, un saco y la corbata azul con matices grises-plateados que me encanta.

Se acerca a mi e intenta besar mi mejilla pero me alejo antes de que el lo haga. El sacude sus hombros en un gesto despreocupado y mi furia crece. Me levanto de la cama con una furia incontrolable y camino a la pequeña recamara de invitados con mi libro en mano y una cobija azul.

Me siento, o mejor dicho, me azoto en la cama y me cobijo hasta la cadera retomando mi lectura... O al menos eso trato pues ni mi novio literario el Sr. Darcy puede complace mis necesidades como lo haría Edward. Inesperadamente mis ojos arden y mis manos están empuñadas a mis costados. Prendo la televisión y están pasando una de esas telenovelas baratas que veía mamá mientras cocinaba esperando a papá cuando yo era chica. La telenovela es una estupidez, venganza, arrepentimiento, venganza, "amor", crueldad... ¡Seres místicos! ¿¡Quien paga por hacer este tipo de porquerías baratas!?; ¿Como esa mujer ama a alguien que no puede perdonar por lo que le hizo en un pasado, que trata de vengarse pero al mismo tiempo lo besa y lo odia?, ¿Eso es el amor para ella?. Bueno y tu que hablas de amor, Isabella. ¿Qué es el amor para ti?. -me pregunta mi, inoportuna consciencia. El amor para mi es... Edward

_**"...Tu eres el mundo para mi aunque piense que podrías estar loco..."**_

—_¡Bella_!— escucho gritos, pero los ignoro, trato de dormir de nuevo. ¿Qué horas serán?. Tanteo a mi alrededor buscando el reloj de mesa que Edward y yo compramos para nuestro despertar, pero no lo encuentro, froto mis ojos y trato de buscar la luz del mismo reloj, no la encuentro. Y entonces me doy cuenta que esta no es mi recamara. Los gritos de hace unos minutos vuelven a irrumpir la paz de casa. Mi cuerpo entumido por la posición en la que me dormí me recuerdan los acontecimientos de la moche pasada.

Me levanto y froto mi cuello, camino hasta la cocina por un poco de leche tibia, pero otra vez el grito llega a mis oídos. Es una voz frustrada, ronca, triste, llorosa, y desesperada, una voz musical y aterciopelada... ¡Edward!

Corro a nuestra recamara y el está enredado entre las sabanas con mucho sudor en la frente y una mueca de sufrimiento en su precioso rostro.

—Edward— le llamo entre susurros mientras lo sacudo gentilmente. No despierta—Edward— lo llamo de nuevo, e igualmente, no obtengo respuesta. Beso la comisura de su mejilla.

Siento como toma mi cara con brusquedad y abre los ojos sorprendido, me mira con cautela y toma mi cara por mis mejillas, otra vez, con delicadeza.

—Bella, estas bien. ¡Oh pequeña!, Estas bien— susurra mientras se ríe histéricamente.

—Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto y me apoyo en el lado vacío de la cama tratando de alcanzar su cara.

—Nada, nada— responde con la voz entrecortada.

—Está... Hum... Bien. Me voy a la recamara de a un lado, por si quieres algo. Hasta mañana, Edward.

—No te vallas, Bella. Quédate conmigo.

—No puedo si tu no confías en mi...

—Confío.

—Edward, dime la verdad.— titubeo— ¿Hay alguien _más_?... ¿Alguien... que llame tu atención?... Por que si es así, puedes decírmelo, sería lo mejor si...

—Chist, Chist. No, Bella, nada de eso... ¿Por que lo piensas?. Yo no haría algo así, Bella, yo...

—Edward, tu... no me deseas, no realmente, tu saliste corriendo ayer por la mañana. Me sentí... Poca cosa. —El mira mis ojos chocolate con una mueca, me atrae a su pecho y acaricia mi cuero cabelludo con la mano que tiene libre.

—Perdóname, mi amor. No quiero que te sientas de esa forma, nunca.

—Edward...

—Fui al doctor, tal como me dijiste. — me interrumpe. Muerdo mi labio inferior y el con su dedo lo afloja.—Estoy loco.— dice y esconde su perfecto y cincelado rostro entre sus manos.—Estoy jodidamente loco. No sabes cuanto te deseo, eres perfecta. Nunca habrá alguien más— pausa mientras me obliga a mirarle a los ojos, con cariño.—Te rechacé la mañana pasada por que— pausa de nuevo e inhala profundamente— No quiero que esta locura, esta enfermedad, te aleje de mi. Eres mi vida, Bella. Si tu te vas...

—Edward,— lo llamo, el me mira con los ojos llorosos y lo tomo por las mejillas— Tu significas el mundo para mi.

—¿Incluso estando loco?.

—Aún más; A propósito Yo también lo estoy. Loca de amor por ti, loca por ti, loca por todo. — le susurro soltando risitas sollozantes.

—No se que hice para merecerte.

—Nacer...— afirmo— y estar loco— agrego Reímos mientras me tumba en la cama.

—Gracias— murmura. Sé que ese "Gracias" es mas que eso, sé que es un "te amo por apoyarme en esto", lo sé porque lo conozco. Yo también te amo Edward

_**"...Dijiste que no lo lograremos..."**_

—Bella, sé que hemos hablado de esto, pero, estuve hablando con Tanya. Ella piensa que no lograras aguantarme.

—Tanya— rodé los ojos mientras negaba.—Está bien; haz lo que Tanya cree que es lo mejor.

—Tu papá también cree que somos un desastre.

—Pero yo, a diferencia de ti, no ando complaciendo a mi padre.

—Tal vez lo tengas que hacer.—dijo con aire despreocupado. —Yo hago lo que mi psicóloga u mejor amiga me dice. ¿Por que tu no? — Yo estaba tan abrumada y enojada en ese instante que solo atiné a tomar mi celular, dinero y salir del lugar.

Caminé unos minutos por el parque que está cruzando la avenida. Los perros corrían felizmente agitando sus colas con anticipación para recoger un palo de madera o una pelota; Los niños lamían sus helados de sabores y colores brillantes, agarrados de las manos de sus padres mientras pensaban en lo colorido de la vida; Las parejas de ancianos de cabellos canos , tomados de la mano mirándose con amor, alegría y añoranza, mirando solamente el presente sin ningún inconveniente. Yo me pregunto si tal vez es por que saben que su vida ha recorrido tanto que ahora lo que importa es el presente, pero no estoy segura.

Una pareja me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado, sus arrugadas manos sosteniendo se entre sí.

—Hola, Jovencita.— saludó la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, señora.

—Beatrice. Beatrice Gullter.

—Soy, Isabella. Bella Swan

—Éste es James.—dijo señalando al señor mayor que la tenía tomada por el brazo.

—Un gusto, Bella— me saludó el señor mostrándome sus blancos dientes y sus pronunciadas arrugas.

Siempre quise conocer a mis abuelos, pero ellos decidieron no apoyar a Renée y a Charlie, mis padres, cuando se enteraron de que yo iba a nacer. Por consiguiente nunca me quisieron conocer; Eso por parte de Renée, mi madre. Los padres de mi padre murieron , por causas naturales, cuando mi mamá tenía dos meses de embarazo.

—Es un lindo día, ¿No es así Tris?

—Lo es, Jamie. Me pregunto: ¿Por que una joven mujer, y hermosa, como Bella, no lo está disfrutando?, ¿Es a caso la falta de novio?.

—Oh, no. Lo tengo. Ese es el problema. —Los ancianos se echaron a reír y me miraron cariñosamente.

—Problemas en el paraíso.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Oh, ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos, Jamie?.

—¿Como olvidarlo, mujer?. No parabas de seguirme por la playa.

—Claro.— rodó los ojos la mujer y luego se acercó a mi para susurrarme:—Con el tiempo ellos se hacen peor.— yo reí levemente y los dos se sonrieron.

—Recuerdo también, lo difícil que era comunicarnos.— prosiguió el señor como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido.

—¿Por la tecnología?— pregunté curiosa.

—No, no— rieron suave.—Era el termino de la segunda guerra mundial.

—Eras tan guapo de soldado.

—¿Segunda Guerra?

—Sí, tiempos difíciles.

—¿No eran novios aun, cierto? —los dos negaron y se miraron por un instante.

—Ya nos habíamos casado, niña.

—Sí. Pero la vida deja tantas cosas , por llorar , por desear, por evitar, por sonreír, por besar, por admirar, pero todo eso lleva siempre al mismo camino: El aprendizaje. ¿Que seriamos los hombres sin tropiezos?, no habría aprendizaje— se respondió el mismo— Sin aprendizaje no habría camino. Cuando estuve lejos de mi Tris no pude soportar no tenerla a mi lado, pero eso solo me hizo valorarla mas cada día. Yo no se que hubiese sido de mi si ella, por alguna razón, moría. O sí el que muriera era yo. Tantas cosas que tendríamos que decirnos, y que no podíamos por esa brecha. ¿Y el  
Aprendizaje? Vivir mi vida al lado de la mujer que amo por que tal vez no hubiera un mañana. Y henos aquí. Viejos y sin nietos.

—¿No tuvieron hijos?.

—Siete, niña.

—¿Y ellos no tienen hijos?.

—Claro que los tienen. Pero sus trabajos son mas importantes que unos viejos moribundos. —refunfuñó la señora.

—Los hijos son crueles.

—¡No digas eso, James Gullter!— lo regañó Tris dándole un golpe ligero en su brazo.

—Oh, mira la hora, James.

—10:30, Beatriz.

—¿¡Tan tarde!?— me sorprendí.

—Sí, niña. Tenemos que irnos, ¿No es así, James?

—Sí, Tris. Un gusto, Bella. Ojalá tus problemas se solucionen.

—Gracias, señor Gullter.

—Sólo James.—Le sonreí .

—Buena suerte, Bella. Piensa en todo, niña, No sabes que puede pasar mañana, él tal vez ya no esté.

—Muchísimas Gracias a los dos.

—Espero verte pronto.

—Yo igual. — y así los señores emprendieron partida, mirándose con adoración y dejándome una gran lección.

_**"...Pero mira cuán lejos hemos llegado...**_"

—Oh, Isabella. Me tenias preocupado. —Dice Edward mientras se me avienta encima para abrazarme. Voy entrando a casa después de caminar media hora por ahí, después de la platica con los señores Gullter.

—Sólo di un paseo por ahí.

—Siento tanto lo que te dije.

—Yo también.

—No me importa lo que diga Tanya, Bella.

—Parece que así es, Edward.

—_¡No!_.— se acerca a mi cara con una media sonrisa.—Tu eres mi vida, Bella. ¿Cuando lo vas a entender?.

—Cuando dejes de comportare como un completo_ idiota_.— respondo sin pensar. Él se pone rígido y luego se aleja de mi pasando sus manos de pianista por su hermoso cabello. —Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Edward... Te amo, es todo, me pone mal que salgas con Tanya, me pone mal que le hagas caso, pero lo que mas me enferma es que no creas en esto— nos señalo simultáneamente con mi dedo.—Nosotros. No mi papá, no Tanya. Nosotros— repito haciendo énfasis en la palabra. — Todos dijeron que no lo lograríamos. Míranos ahora. Aunque parece que queremos darles el gusto. —Edward solo atina a abrazarme fuerte a su cuerpo y besar mi cabeza. Me siento completa de nuevo.

**_"...Por mucho tiempo mi corazón estuvo rompiéndose..."_**

Bajo las escaleras mientras torpemente me pongo mi zapatilla.

—¿Huh?... ¿Bella?.— escuchó una voz llamándome. Me pongo rígida cuando volteo a ver quien es.

—Jacob— susurro asustada.

—¡Bella!, ¡Que bien que te encontré!.

—Jacob— repito sin aliento.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre. Es hora de irnos mi amor, dale a tu primo las gracias y vámonos.— dice el dirigiéndose a Edward como mi primo. Éste mantiene una posición igual de rígida que la mía.

—Jacob... Yo... ¿Cómo...? ... Tú...

—Fue fácil encontrarte. Tu mejor amiga, Jessica, me lo dijo.

—Jess... Jessica— tartamudeo. Edward me mira con una inmensa preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

Mi cerebro está desconectado del ahora. Sólo pienso en el pasado, en Jacob, golpes, ofensas, mas golpes, insomnio... Obscuridad.

—Ed... Edward...— tartamudeo y él corre hasta mi.

—¿Qué pasa Bella?.

—E-es... Ja-Jacob.

—Lo escuché.

—No— trago en seco— Es... Ja-Jacob... Black.— instintivamente Edward se levanta y mira al Moreno a los ojos.

—¿Black?— pregunta y este asiente. —Señor Black... ¡Valla usted y chingue a su puta madre!.— grita Edward lleno de furia. Yo a penas me puedo mover.

—¿Qué dice?...

—Digo que deje de joder a mi esposa.

—¿Esposa?... — pregunta el idiota con sorpresa.— ¿Te casaste puta?...— y sin verlo venir es golpeado con la fuerza del puño de Edward.

—No le hables así a mi mujer. ¿¡Como te atreves a venir a mi casa?!, hijo de puta.

—¡Vengo por ella y me la llevaré!— dice mientras se levanta y enjuga la sangre de su nariz. Pero Edward lanza otro golpe hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Bella, mi amor. ¿Estás bien?— mi cabeza registra cada movimiento, cada palabra... Pero no da ordenes para que yo responda solo me congelo. —Bella, Está bien, corazón. Yo te protegeré siempre.

—Ed-ward— digo como niña aprendiendo a hablar.

—Chist, Chist...— dice y me abraza a su caliente cuerpo, pone una de mis manos en su corazón que late fuerte. Se estira y alcanza el teléfono. —Emmett. Necesito que vengas ahora... Sí, trae a Jasper... No las chicas, no... —Edward me miró— Tal vez a Alice sí... Rose no... No Emmett, se pondrá mal y no quieres eso en su estado... ¡Apúrate!, no te hablo para tomar el té

Edward me abraza mas fuerte, sin lastimarme , y me besa las mejillas, la frente y la barbilla.

_**"...Pero ahora nos levantamos con fuerza..."**_

—Hey... Edward...— dice Emmett con su estruendosa voz que se apaga cuando ve a Jacob en el piso.

Mi cuerpo se descongeló del estado catatónico en el que estaba, pero un no puedo decir nada.

—¿Qué ocurrió?...

—Ese es Black.

—¿Como Jacob Black?

—Sí.

—Mátalo.

—Por favor, Emmett. Llama a la policía.

—¡Bella!— grita una pequeña figura mientras se apresura a tomar mi cara.

—No responde, Alice. Llevo hablándole un rato.

—Iré a la cocina por un té.

—¿Quién es ese?.— pregunta Jasper una vez Alice sale del cuarto.

—Es un idiota que conoció Bella. El tipo esta obsesionado con ella y ...— Edward se pellizca el puente de la nariz y cierra sus ojos. Síntoma de que esta muy molesto.— La... Violó.. Ella a penas era una niña... Se escapó y fue cuando nos conocimos.

—¿La... Violó?— Pregunta Jasper aun sin creérsela.

—Bien, aquí está el té, Edward has que se lo tome y si no funciona tendremos que llamar a Rosalie.

—Pero se pondrá mal cuando la vea así.

—No... No llamen a Rose— digo al fin. Edward exhala como si hubiera sostenido la respiración por un tiempo

—Hey, mi amor.— me sonríe Edward.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?— pregunta Jasper en un tono tierno.

—Confundida.

La policía está en casa y Edward habla con ellos sin despegarse de mi. Jacob me mira desde afuera como si se burlara de mi. Edward no se da cuenta pero a mi me está faltando la respiración. Todos aquellos ¿Y si's? Están arremolinando mi cabeza. ¿Y si no hay suficientes pruebas y se escapa?, buscará a Edward y lo matará, abusará otra vez de mi y después me matara para así torturar a mi familia.

—Chist.. Tranquila...— me dice Jasper, toma mi cintura y me arrastra a dentro de la casa.

... Vamos mi amor... Somos amigos, pero debes de demostrarme que nunca te alejarás...

—¡No!— grito y en un santiamén Edward está a mi lado. Jasper me mira incrédulo y yo abro mis ojos desmesuradamente.

—Bella, Es sólo Jasper

—Lo siento, quiero ir a mi recamara.— digo preocupada.

—Ve.

_**"...Las cosas que dices me hacen mas fuerte cada día..."**_

La policía se va después de unas dos horas y yo no pude dormir, mis ojos solo registran mi alrededor y están atentos a cualquier movimiento.

—Bella— susurra una voz de terciopelo. —Mi amor... Él no está aquí. No tengas miedo— me arrulla y se acerca lentamente a mi. Me siento como un animal salvaje tratando de ser manso frente a su entrenador. —Siento tanto todo esto— dice y ya está en la cama, a mi lado. Se sienta y me atrae a él. Me mira a los ojos. Café a verde, chocolate a jade. —No quiero que te sientas amenazada. Por nadie. Eres mi mundo ¿Recuerdas?. No te haré daño. Nadie te hará más daño, por que estoy yo y te voy a cuidar por que siempre debemos cuidar nuestra vida, tu eres mi vida.— dice y yo aun parezco perro chihuahua, nerviosa y asustada. Después de una pausa el agrega— Bella. Te amo.— roza mis labios con los suyos y besa mi labio inferior.

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, Edward. Es mi culpa.

—No, no, no, no.— dice rápidamente.— No es tu culpa mi cisne bonito. No es culpa de nadie, sólo de ese hijo de puta.

—No quiero que te haga daño, Edward... Si el sale y tu te descuidas el te puede matar y después yo no se que haré por que todo esto será mi culpa— digo .

—No soy Superman. Puedo tomar tu mano, yo puedo ser todo lo que tu quieras, si tu eres para mi como la gravedad, ooh, y sí creo creo en el destino, soy ordinario pero moriría por ti. Quiero ser tu héroe... — cantó en mi oído. Mis músculos están relajando se con cada minuto que pasa. Me siento abrumada por sus palabras, su devoción por mi y su adoración por mi vida. Tal como yo lo estaría.

Cada día me hace enamorarme más.

_**"...Eres un desorganizado..."**_

—¡Edward, la pasta dental!.— grito desesperada por encontrar el lavabo en ese estado. La pasta dental está esparcida por todo el lavamanos. Odio cuando él hace esta cosa.

—¡Llego tarde!— grita desde el umbral de la puerta con sus documentos en mano. Yo aun estoy en pijama.

No trabajo hoy. Después de un mes que Edward me obligó a descansar por el trauma con Jacob Black me siento floja.

—Siempre haces lo mismo.¡ Si no acomodas esa maldita pasa dental no mueves tu trasero de esta casa!.— grito desesperada. Edward me sonríe y besa el tope de mi cabeza, mientras camina hacia a el baño.

Sus arranques de enojo no han cambiado en absoluto. Creo que se incrementaron, él se irrita más y no puede mirarme haciendo algo peligroso ( no tanto como aventarme de un acantilado, pero peligros para el es tomar un cuchillo de pollo).

Camino hasta la recamara en donde trato de acomodar nuestra cama, las sabanas parecen pesar mas de lo normal. ¿En serio?...

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen!. — grito a todo pulmón. Él está a mi lado en un dos por tres, jadeante y sudado por el sol y su Traje. —¡Tu maldita ropa interior!— el rueda los ojos y la levanta sin rechistar.

Camino a la cocina pata evitar seguir viendo cosas desagradables, aunque es un error.

—¡Me largo!— grito cuando miro la tasa de café llena de moho. Aviento la revista que estaba leyendo y salgo de la casa enojada y enfurruñada. No me doy cuenta de mi pijama hasta que veo que todos me miran con ojos de reproche. Me sonrojo y camino hasta el parque, otra vez.

—¡Bella!— me grita jadeante. Edward se detiene frente a mi con sus portafolio y su sudor sexy resbalándose por su cuerpo escultural y musculoso. —¿Qué ocurre?, ¿No soy yo el loco?. — mi cara se calentó y en un arranque de enojo le  
Enseño mi dedo medio. Él ríe- hoy está muy risueño— y besa mi mejilla sosteniendo mi blusa. No sedo.

—Déjame.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás en pijama?— asiento. Él parece enojado.— ¿No te importa?— sacudo mis hombros y miro alrededor, solo para después reparar en él.—Todos los malditos hombre están viéndote— dice entre dientes mientras empuña sus manos a sus costados.

—¿Y qué?.

—¿Cómo que _"y que"_?, eres mía , nadie te puede ver.

—¿Desde cuando soy transferible?. ¿Un bien rentable?.

—Isabella.— gruñe enseñándome sus hermosos dientes blancos. — vamos a casa.

—No.

—Isabella, por favor.

—No— digo y volteo mi cara en un ademan de ignorancia. Él murmura algo como "tu lo pediste" y entonces me veo suspendida en el aire.

Chillo para que me suelte pero el es muy fuerte y me mantiene en sus brazos, junto a su maletín. Lo odio. No, lo amo.

—¿Te gusta que todos te vean?.— pregunta y estoy a punto de contestarle, cuando en ese momento él me besa profundamente. —Eres mía, ningún bien transferible. Mía. Mía, mía, mía.— susurra entre besos.— necesito... Te necesito...— dice entre jadeos.

—Tienes... Tienes que irte a trabajar— a penas contesto.

—El jefe no se enojará.

—No, claro que no.— ruedo los ojos mientras beso su cuello. Los jadeos van en aumento mientas me besa en los labios y acaricia todo de mi. Trato de cubrir todo su hermoso cuerpo con mis manos pero no puedo y en vez de eso gimo de placer por su fresca lengua en mi caliente cuello.

El teléfono suena.

—Edward— responde. Se aleja un poco de mi cuello. Me doy cuenta de que me sostuvo hasta la recamara que compartimos en nuestro apartamento. —Ah, hola Jasper. Si hoy me tomo el día libre... Ella está bien... Sí, sí... Si no hay nada también tómense el día libre... Aja... Bye .— y cuelga. Avienta el estúpido aparato lejos y me coloca en el centro de la cama.—¿En donde estábamos?. — murmura mientras ataca mi cuello de nuevo.

_**"...¡Pero no te amaría si cambiaras!..."**_

—En la parte en que me levanto y me voy a bañar. — digo. Él se molesta y me inmoviliza en la cama.

—Claro que no fierecilla.

—Ah, no ya recuerdo... En la parte en que te tocan lavar los trastes, la ropa y los lavamanos una semana.

—Oh, vamos, es un error que a cualquiera le pasa.— dice mientras pone su carita marca Cullen.

—Sí, es verdad. ¡Pero no todos los días!.

—Está bien. Yo haré los quehaceres.—Dice y me besa otra vez la mejilla para avanzar en un camino de besos hasta mi clavícula.

Edward estaba tratando de dar todo de su parte. Es verdad que ha estado frustrado pero él no me lo demuestra en palabras ni acciones, él solo lo siente y yo solo lo veo. En ese momento en el que el besa mis labios con devoción me doy cuenta de algo...

Todos los días, las mismas peleas con las tasas de café enmohecidas, la pasta dental embarrada y su ropa regada, son mi día a día, mi rutina, mi costumbre, mi vida... Edward es mi vida... Si el complacerme lo hace se otra persona, no seria al que yo amara. Sé que en esos aspectos, de su orden, no va a cambiar, pero si lo hiciera no lo amaría.

**_"...Moví tu mano y tu la pusiste lejos..."_**

Hoy estamos en casa de los padres de Edward. Él está tenso. Como una vara en medio de la playa la push, que solíamos visitar papá y yo cuando era niña. Estoy sentada en medio de la sala hosca y fría.

—Bien, Anthony— oh, oh. Mala idea. _"Anthony"_ no es un buen augurio para su buen humor—, todo sigue igual, ¿No es así?. Tu padre está a punto de llegar en estos instantes a casa. -Marie— Saluda la rígida mujer en la puerta. Edward toma mi mano apretada a la suya.

—Madre— saluda Edward mirándola de reojo. Caminamos pegados el uno al otro como si eso nos diera fuerzas, como si esta casa estuviera embrujada, aunque eso es lo que Edward y yo pensamos, en realidad.

—Buenas tardes, señor Masen, Srta. Swan.— saluda la ama de llaves Angeline.

—Hola, Angeline. ¿Qué te eh dicho de las formalidades?— rezonga mi novio.

—Anthony, deja ir a l_a muchacha_, tiene muchas cosas que hacer— interrumpe la señora Masen. Se sienta de manera mecánica en el lujoso sillón, en la orilla, y toma su taza de té de la mesa de centro.

—Y bien—Musita cuando acaba de beber un sorbo de su, seguramente insípido, té. —¿Qué hay de novedades?, Marie, ¿Ya conseguiste un _buen trabajo_?. —¿Buen trabajo?, ¿A que se refería con Buen Trabajo?. Yo amo el que tengo. Desde la universidad junte dinero para poner mi propia repostería. Respira- me recuerdo. Forjo una sonrisa y respondo:

—Sigo con el mismo, Sra. Masen.

—Hum— tuerce el gesto y vuelve a su taza de té.

—Anthony, ¿Qué pasa contigo?. ¿Algunas chicas que conozcas?. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?. — pregunta como si yo no estuviese escuchando.

—Madre, Isabella está presente. NO HAY ninguna _chica_ y el trabajo va bien.

—Oh.— vuelve a decir sin ningún atisbo de sentimiento en su semblante.

—Elizabeth. Eh llegado. ¿Anthony está por aquí?. Vi esa horrible cosa que tiene como auto.— platica del lado del recibidor.— Dime que no viene con esa mugrosona de su novia.— "susurra" su padre. Los dos, Edward y yo, nos ponemos rígidos y Edward retira su nívea mano de la mía. Me siento ... Desprotegida.

Me giro en dirección a Edward tiene su nariz presionada contra sus dedos tratando de relajarse. Retiro su mano de ese lugar y lo miro con una sonrisa fingida.

—Ah, Anthony, Marie. ¡Que gusto!.— dice el Sr. Masen cuando entra en la sala. Su rostro duro forzando una sonrisa sus ojos verdes brillando con maldad.

—Padre— dice Edward y mira a su alrededor.

—¿A que debemos su grata visita?.

—Sólo... Yo solo pasaba a saludar, pero es mala idea, Bella y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas?. ¿Cómo cuales?. ¿Mirar la televisión en un sofá mugriento?, ¿Visitar lugares estúpidos como "la feria de la cocina" o " la feria de la arquitectura moderna"?. Oh no ya sé. Ir a ver a tus perdedores tíos ¿No Edward?.

—¿Perdedores?. ¡¿Perdedores, dices?!. Esas personas que son tu sangre.

—¿Y?— se encoge de hombros.

—Ah, ya sé , perdedores por que se hicieron cargo de tu hijo, ¿No, padre?— ironiza Edward con una mirada fría y calculadora.—Del hijo no deseado que tuvieron por un momento de calentura desenfrenada, y después de todo no pudieron hacerse cargo. ¿Pero que iba a pensar la gente de la señora Masen si abortaba, no?, ¿Que iba a pensar de la señora Masen si estaba embarazada a temprana edad?. Para ustedes hubiera sido fácil quitar ese problema de en medio. ¡Pero no lo hicieron!. Heme aquí, tan vivo, como nunca lo quisieron.— Edward abre sus brazos a forma de entrega. Sus ojos esmeraldas vidriosos por las lagrimas

—Tienes razón. ¡En todo!— el señor Masen aplaude y se sienta despilfarrado en el sillón individual. —¿Quién querría a un bastardo como tú?. Sólo otros bastardos como tus tíos. Sí, nos limpiamos las manos. Gracia a Dios te quitamos de nuestras vidas. ¿Eso era lo que querías reafirmar? Ahí lo tienes...— se sacude las solapas y entrelaza sus manos debajo de su barbilla.

—¡No tienen vergüenza!. — El señor Masen se encoge de hombros.

—Ya te puedes ir Anthony, ve a dibujar planitos o a ver canales baratos de cocina. ¡Espera!, algo mucho mejor se me vino a la mente— toca su cabeza con su viejo dedo anillado— Salvar a esta pobre niña —me mira desdeñosamente— sin visión por la vida y a su familia de su infinita pobreza.

—¡Ya basta!— salta Edward. Sus ojos, desafortunadamente del mismo color que los de su padre, brillan con rabia. Me da miedo que Edward salte sobre su padre y lo mate de una vez por todas.

—Edward— susurro tomándolo del brazos.

—Sí, Edward—se burla con una risa cínica en su rostro de hielo.

—Sr. Masen. Mi familia puede que sea pobre, pero déjeme decirle algo. Mi familia es honrada.— digo levantándome del sillón. Tomo a Edward de la mano y camino hasta mi "mugriento" auto.

_**"...Me preguntaste si queria bailar en camibio yo dije, "de ninguna forma!".."**_

Edward mira a través de las ventanas del auto, con sus manos de pianista empuñadas y sus hermosos ojos verdes obscuros. Su mandíbula está tensa y bufa como toro. Sé que es mejor no decir nada por ahora.

Conduzco con precaución y lentitud, siguiendo todas las reglas de tránsito, hasta nuestro "lugar seguro".

—Edward— susurro acunando su cara entre mi mano derecha. Él ronronea y cierra sus ojos logrando que a mi me dé un poco de paz su tranquilidad.

El contexto verde en el que estamos es acogedor. Bajo del auto cuidadosamente y él lo hace también. Camino con la misma cautela por el sendero que lleva a un prado en medio del bosque; un pedazo de tierra pastosa con flores coloridas a su alrededor. Iba a caer un par de veces antes de llegar aquí, pero Edward me sostenía antes de que eso ocurriera.

—Siento tanto todo ese teatro, princesa— se disculpa. Estoy acostada en su pecho, de lado, mirando su hermoso rostro, aunque trastornado.—No sé por que sigo visitándolos.

—Son tus padres, Edward.—murmuro. Estoy acariciando su pecho sobre la tela de su grueso suéter.

—Ellos no son nada.

—Te dieron la vida. ME dieron la vida.— digo mirando sus ojos verdes como el pasto del bosque. Me sonríe, la sonrisa ladina estilo "Cullen".

—Eres preciosa.— murmura mientras me besa la coronilla.

—Lo sé— bromeo para aligerar un poco el ambiente tenso.

—Sí, si que lo eres.— me estoy sonrojando, algo que le hace mucha gracia. Suelta la carcajada.

—¡Hey!. —golpeo su pecho duro y el hace una mueca de dolor fingida. Me siento aliviada después de todo el show de la familia Masen.

—Ow...—Se soba la parte "afectada".

Estoy acercándome para tocar sus pómulos con la punta de mis dedos. Trazo el trayecto desde sus espesas pestañas hasta su rechoncha boca roja. Sus labios... La droga perfecta, adicción buena. Amor puro y profundo. Lo quiero besar...

Beep... Beep...

—Ugh, Cullen. Apaga esa porquería.— chillo. Me separo de su cuerpo y me giro a ver los arboles frondosos del lugar.

—Lo siento.— ruedo los ojos y sigo mirando. El bosque verde es profundo. Edward y yo solo conocemos el camino desde la carretera hasta aquí, pero no sabemos que hay mas allá. Tal vez un acantilado, una cascada, un entronque de río a manglar o algo así. Profundidad. Palabra con muchas connotaciones, pero a veces su significado es el mismo: ir mas allá. Mas allá de la vida, mas allá del corazón de alguien, más allá de su mirada, más allá de Edward.

—No, Alice, Bella no está disponible hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, para nadie— gruñe por el teléfono.—Tengo cosas que hacer. Sí, dile a mamá y a papá que ahí estaremos... Sí, Allie... Lo sé... No me importa... ¿Ellos que?... Uhum...—suspira— Sí, no me interesa. Bien, hasta luego, duende.— cuelga y se gira en mi dirección atrayéndome hacia si.— ¿Estás allí?.

—¿Para quien?.

—Para tu novio.

—¿Hizo él una cita?.

—No creo que sea necesaria.

—Yo lo creo. Eso dicen las reglas.

—¿Cuáles?.

— Unas— murmuro perdida. Él está besando mi cuello por detrás y está mandando esas señales de amor hacia mi.

—Je't aime.

—Mon aimer, Je't aime.

—Escucha— murmura en mi oído. Estoy agudizando mi sentido. Una canción a lo lejos retumba hasta el prado.—Vamos.— se levanta del pasto y me tiende la mano. La tomo y estoy de pie.

Él se inclina y pregunta:—¿Quisieras bailar conmigo, Bella?

—¡De ninguna manera!— chillo y su semblante se entristece un poco. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos con ternura.— Parece que no sabes con quien estás hablando, Edward. Bailaré contigo bajo tu responsabilidad.

—¡Sí!— grita como niño feliz. Da un brinquito y pone mis manos sobre sus hombros, me pega a él y se empieza a balancear lentamente de lado a lado. Hace que sus labios estén a la altura de mi oído y susurra la canción.— My neighbors think I crazy but they don't understand... You are all I have.. You are I have... ...Talking to the moon...At night when the stars light up my room...I sit by myself... Talking to the Moon...Try to get to You...In hopes you're on The Other side .. Talking to me too ... Or am I a fool...who sits alone... Talking to the moon—Termina con un beso en la comisura de mis labios. No me había dado cuenta de a que hora empezó a llover. Estamos mojados.

—Te amo— digo mirando la profundidad de sus orbes verdes. Me sonríe dejándome ver sus dientes blancos. Después, su semblante cambia abruptamente, como casi siempre, la diferencia es que esta vez no está enojado, está preocupado o afligido.

_**"...Por dentro estaba muriendo por darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro..."**_

—Isabella Marie Swan...— dice no muy seguro, tiene mis manos frias entre las suyas y está mirándome a los ojos. —Te amo con todo mi corazón, esperaba encontrar el momento perfecto, ensayar un poco, un restaurante. Algo más... Romántico. Pero creo que no puedo esperar más— de su suéter mojado saca una cajita pequeña de terciopelo.—¿Cásate conmigo?— pregunta, su voz tiembla y yo estoy en shock... ¿Casarme?... Con... Edward. Veo pasar mi vida con el amor de mi existencia como película en blanco y negro, remembrando los buenos momentos, los malos, los horribles, los de amor y cariño. Y, después, vislumbro un futuro exitoso a su lado una casa, diversión, amor, hijos, nosotros con canas y armándonos de la misma manera, o mejor todavía más.

—Sí, Edward, sí quiero casarme contigo, Gruñón.— el parece estar sorprendido. Coloca el anillo en mi dedo corazón y besa mi mano con devoción para después pasar a mis labios. Los choca en un enlace tierno, amoroso y significativo, juega con la conexión de mi cabello con mi piel en el cuello y acaricia mi espalda baja.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias.— canta girando en su lugar— ¡ME VOY A CASAR!— grita mirando hacia arriba con una risa contagiosa. —¡Dijo que sí!— chilla besando todo mi rostro.

_**"...Y tu me suplicaste asi que me quede..."**_

—Respira, Bella, mi amor, ya los conoces, te aman.

—Lo sé— digo sin aliento. Estamos en casa de los Cullen.

Esme y Carlisle Cullen son los tíos de Edward. Sus verdaderos padres, un par de personas con el corazón del tamaño del mundo. Esme es la hermana de Edward Masen padre, cuando se enteró de que Elizabeth iba a a abortar le propuso quedarse con su bebé y ellos aceptaron sin rechistar. Edward creció con Esme como su figura materna, con Carlisle como su papá, y con Alice como su hermana. Como dije personas con un corazón enorme. Pero en este momento YO me voy a CASAR con su bebé.

—Bella.— me reprende Edward de nuevo.— Ellos ya te aceptaron, ya tienen la fecha de la boda, los invitados, la comida, adornos, invitaciones, el vestido, el smoking, sólo me faltaba pedírtelo, nena.— bromea tomando mi mano mas fuerte.—¡Ma, pa! ¡Estoy en casa!

—En la cocina, Edward— dice Esme. Cruzamos el gran salón de la entrada, pasamos por la sala minimalista y entramos en el tesoro de casa de Esme. La cocina.

—Hola— saluda Esme con su usual sonrisa ladina.— Edward, mi amor, que bien que estén aquí. Justo en unos minutos llega Alice con Jasper y tu padre. Siéntense mientras preparo algo de beber.— exige amablemente.

—Te ayudo, Esme.

—No, no, Bella, siéntate.— niega con amabilidad. Hago caso y me coloco a un lado de Edward en la barra central de la cocina. —Cuéntenme que hicieron esta semana, no los vi para nada por aquí.

—No, ma, lo siento. Fueron muchas cosas... ¿Tú que hiciste toda esta semana?.

—Nada especial, compré víveres, remodelé el estudio de tu papá, el de Alice, Rose y Emmett vinieron el martes y se comieron mi caja especial de galletas para Bella.— me mira con una sonrisa maternal y se ríe suavemente, Edward y yo nos unimos a sus risas.—En fin, nada que no haga cada semana.— El semblante de Esme pasa de ser alegre al dolor pero parece que nunca ocurrió, se repuso rápidamente. —Creo que tu padre y tu hermana están aquí—dice ella mirando por la ventana.

—Iré a ayudar. Ustedes dos se quedan aquí, mujeres.

—Edward, no seas machista— le reclamo con una sonrisa en mi rostro. El gruñe riéndose y desaparece de la cocina. —¿Estás bien, Esme?. — ella asiente reticente. —Si es por que Edward me pidió matrimonio.. No creas que le voy a impedir visitarte, yo nuca haría eso, me encanta estar aquí, siempre...— balbuceo rápidamente.

—Espera... Edward... ¿Qué?. — pregunta con un brillo en los ojos, una mano en la boca y salta en su lugar, justo como lo hace Alice.— ¡Oh!... Él te... ¡Ese es mi bebé!.— lanza su puño triunfante al aire y me sonríe.

—No estás... ¿Enojada?...

—¡Claro que no, Bella!. ¡Estoy feliz!. Eres lo mejor para él.— chilla de nuevo.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?.

—Sí, estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos.— me abraza, primero me pongo rígida y después siento el calor del abrazo de Esme.—No le voy a decir a Edward que me dijiste.

—¿Qué te dijo?— pregunta Edward entrando con una cacerola en las manos.

—Cosas de chicas, Edward.— Edward me mira inquisidor.— Tampones, toallas femeninas, ¿Eso quieres saber?— le reclama su madre. Edward hace una mueca, pero yo sé que en realidad no le da asco.

Esme preparo la cena mientras Rose y Emmett llegaban, y ahora estamos todos sentados terminando nuestra cena.

—Familia— dice Edward levantándose de su silla a mi lado.—Tengo algo que informarles— todos los presentes que antes estaban entre risas ahora están serios.— Le pedí a Bella que fuera mi esposa, y ella aceptó. Así que, nos casamos.— soltó con una gran sonrisa de niño. Estaba nerviosa, todos estaban en silencio.

—¡Ah!— grita Alice haciéndome saltar en mi silla.—¡Eso. Es. Estupendo!.

—Sí, Edward, felicidades, hijo— felicita Carlisle a Edward.— Serán muy felices.

—¡Aaaaah! Grita Rose con su muy embarazada panza en medio de todos. Emmett se preocupa y la sostiene de la mano, pero ella lo manotea y camina hasta mi con lagrimas en sus ojos.— ¡Estoy muy, muy feliz!.— le regreso el abrazo.

—Bien— se aclara Esme la voz, la miro y me da una sonrisa. —Me imagino, Edward, que le pediste permiso a Charlie, o, por lo menos, ya le dijiste tus intenciones con su niña.— Edward mira a la nada con la cara blanca como la cal...

Y ahora aquí estamos, frente a casa de papá.

—Calma, Edward— repito sus misma palabras y él me mira con ojos escrutadores.

—Muy graciosa, Swan.

Entramos a casa Edward con miedo y yo con decisión. A papá no le gustaba Edward cuando empezamos a salir y me obligó a terminar mi relación con él pero me negué y estoy aquí, ahora. Esto es mero papeleo. Edward es mi vida y si mi papá esta de acuerdo seré muy feliz pero sino no me preocupa, no cambiaré mi opinión.

—Ah, Hola, Bella, Edward. Que milagro. Pasen.— dice y se hace a un lado para dejarnos entrar. —¿Quieren agua?, ¿Una cerveza?.

—No, gracias— murmuramos a la vez.

—¿A qué debo su visita?.

—Siéntate papá. — le digo y él lo hace. Sigo estando tranquila pero parece que Edward no.

—Jefe Swan, sé que tal vez no lo hice de manera tradicional, venir y hablar con usted, Pero eso no significa una falta de respeto. Amo a su hija y por alguna extraña razón ella me ama a mi, nos vamos a casar, Charlie. Espero tu bendición.

—¡¿Estas embarazada?!— grita papá con los labios apretados. Su bigote casi llega a su labio inferior.

—No lo estoy— digo. — No lo estoy, pero si así fuera creo que no sería un inconveniente, lo amo papá, espero que te estés dando cuenta de eso.

—Lo estoy.

—Bien, me agrada que lo estés asimilando.

—¿Están seguros de esto?.

—Absolutamente sí.— responde rápidamente Edward. Le sonrío.

—Con mi vida.

—¿Bella, Puedes dejarme hablar con Edward a solas?.— lo miro reticente y Edward me aprieta la mano para calmarme. Le sonrió y camino hacia la cocina.

Busco un vaso en la alacena y lo tomo cuando lo encuentro. Me sirvo un vaso de agua que tiene Charlie en el refrigerador. Estoy nerviosa y bebo agua fría, que se abre paso por entre mi garganta, es refrescante. Espero que papá no mate a Edward. Cuando me doy cuenta la jarra está vacía y ha pasado unos veinte minutos desde que llegué a la cocina. Creo que e suficiente así que salgo de mi guarida llena de agua y encuentro a mi padre mirando a Edward de manera calculadora y Edward sonríe.

—Hey, Bells, le decía a Edward que me alegro de lo suyo.— dice papá serio, pero con sinceridad.

—¿En serio?.

—Sí.— murmura y luego se larga a reír. — espero que ya le hallas dicho a tu madre.— se ríe y suelta otra carcajada. Edward sonríe con suficiencia y yo ruedo los ojos. "hombres"

_**"...Sabia que eras diferente por la forma en la que te derrumbaste..."**_

—¿Alice?— responde Edward por el teléfono. — Cálmate Allie... Ahora, dime... — Edward está escuchando por el auricular. Se pone rígido y suelta mi mano.— Voy para allá, Alice. Ella estará bien, hermanita.— cuelga.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto preocupada. Edward está triste y enojado. Y eso es malo, muy malo.

—Esme está en el hospital— suelta. Corre hasta el Volvo que está fuera de la casa de Charlie. Después de hablar con él cenamos en casa. Decido no preguntar. Su mano está apretada en la palanca de velocidades, tan apretada que se ve más blanca de lo normal. Pongo mi mano encima de la suya. Él se relaja un poco y mira en mi dirección.

—Edward, Ella estará bien, amor.— él no me mira h acelera más.

En media hora llegamos al hospital. Alice está acurrucada en una silla de espera a un lado de Jasper. Edward corre a ella y se abrazan.

—Hola, Jasper— saludo.

—Hola— dice él com cara de sufrimiento.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunta Edward sosteniendo a una chillante Alice.

—Ella iba al supermercado por la cena y entonces alguien la chocó. No fue un accidente, si me preguntas.

—¿No?— pregunto interesada.

—El auto de Esme fue impactado de frente, esa es una, la otra es que el conductor del otro auto ni siquiera estaba dentro cuando llegó la ambulancia. Y encontraron esto.— dice Jasper entregando una hoja.

Edward la lee y empuña el pedacito de papel en su mano. Pone a Alice con delicadeza en el regazo de Jasper y después se irgue enojado. Camina con furia hasta la entrada del hospital. Él va a hace algo malo. Corro para alcanzarlo pero sus zancadas son más grandes. Corro y corro y mis piernas arden. Pero él está en el estacionamiento buscando en sus bolsillos desesperado.

—¡Edward!— le grito.— ¡Edward!— y llego a su lugar jadeando.

—Bella, déjame hacer esto solo.

—Hacer ¿Qué?.

—Fue Edward, Bella.— en otro momento me hubiera reído. _"Edward"_ es él, a menos de que... —Él está hecho una mierda, mamá es su blanco, una de las personas que amo. Es una advertencia.

—¿Advertencia?— sí, me estoy viendo torpe.

—¡Sí!— grita hecho furia. Ya me acostumbré así que no brinco de impresión. — su empresa está cayendo. Su empresa de "dibujitos", por mi empresa, Isabella. ¿¡No entiendes?!.— asiento con un nudo en la garganta. —, ellos van a consumir lo mío,¡Y ahora no encuentro las llaves del auto!.— me acerco a él tranquilamente. Beso y mejilla y lo sostengo. Él está llorando. Derrumbado por Esme, y consumido por su pasado.

—Vamos dentro.— susurro dulcemente.— las llaves deben aparecer allí dentro. Tal vez las tiraste.— le niega vehemente en el hueco de mi cuello.

—No me gusta ver a mamá en una cama de hospital.

—Yo lo sé, pero piensa en ella, a ella no le gustaría verte a TI en una cama de hospital. — lo tomo de la mano y lo meto dentro del hospital.

Carlisle está sentado a un lado de Jasper que tiene a Alice dormida en sus brazos, él, Carlisle, tiene su cabeza entre sus manos. Me siento en medio, entre Edward y Carlisle, Edward se recuesta en ni hombro y acaricio su cabello cobrizo con las yemas de mis dedos. Toco, al mismo tiempo, el hombro de mi casi- suegro y sobo el mismo en un gesto de apoyo, él me sonríe triste y después se levanta a ambular por la sala de espera.

—Familiares de Esme Cullen— llama una enfermera. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero calculo entre unas 5 horas desde que llegamos de casa de Charlie. Edward está dormido en mi hombro y Alice en el de Jasper. Carlisle se levanta como resorte y avanza hasta la enfermera.

—Soy su esposo.

—Señor Cullen, la señora Cullen está estable pero delicada, tuvo suerte. Pero se queda aquí por una semana hasta revisar sus signos vitales y su avance.— informa. Carlisle le agradece y ella se va.

—Edward, mi amor.— lo llamo y él se mueve sobresaltado. —Esme está estable. Delicada pero estable— le informo con un beso en su mejilla.

—Esme está bien— se repite en modo trance.

—¿Estás un poco más tranquilo?

—Lo estoy.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?.

—No.

—Bien. Aunque no he buscado las llaves...

—Las tienes tu desde un principio— dice. Los ojos y cansancio del día le están ganando la batalla.

—¿Cómo...?

—Te conozco, Isabella. Te amo por ocultarme las llaves en tu hermoso y bien formado trasero.—:el sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Me sonrojo de manera visible y río de nervios.

—¡Edward!— grito en susurros.— Estamos en un hospital.

—Mmm... Que erótico, ¿No crees?... Tu una enfermera yo un doctor...

—¡Edward!.

—Amo tu sonrojo.

—Te amo, Edward. Duerme.— y así lo hace. Él esta durmiendo en mi regazo, mientras yo leo.

Pasadas las 8:30 am, Edward despierta desorbitado. Le sonrío y el me devuelve la sonrisa dulce. Besa mi mejilla y se acomoda la ropa. Mira a Alice que aun sigue dormida y dice: — Jasper, deberías ir a casa, yo estaré aquí hasta tarde. Si ocurre algo, yo te hablo.— Jasper asiente y lleva a Alice fuera del hospital. —¿No dormiste nada?— Me pregunta.

—No tenía sueño.— alzo mis hombros y regreso a mi lectura.

—Vas a ir a casa y dormir. — ordena.

—No, no lo haré.

—VAS

—No.

—Ahora.

—No.

—Eres terca.

—Aprendí del mejor.— Digo con indiferencia. Él está un poco enojado. Tuerce su boca en una mueca de enojo y después me ignora. Sé que se preocupa por mi pero yo por él igual y ahora mismo estoy bien. No tengo sueño.

—Bella, tu no entiendes...

—Entiendo muy bien, Edward— digo bajando mi libro.— Sé que te preocupas pero yo estoy bien.

—Bien.

—Iré por algo para que comas.

—Estoy bien así.— ruedo los ojos. Es cierto, aprendí de él.

—¿Oyes?, y luego preguntas que por que soy terca.

—Pero...

—Nu-hu. Tengo ganas de unas galleta, ¿Tú no?.

—No. — dice. Yo camino hasta la cafetería y compro dos leches chocolatadas, unas galletas de chispas y un panqué, un sandwich y tal vez un yoghurt. Valla es demasiado, pero en verdad tengo hambre. Camino de regreso y él esta sentado igual que cuando lo dejé.

Me siento a su lado y abro mis galletas con chispas de chocolate y mi lechita. Sorbo un poco y meto una galleta a mi boca. Ronroneo por el sabor y me meto otra. De verdad tengo hambre... Edward me mira divertido— ¿Alguien tiene hambre?.— ruedo los ojos. Terminé mis galletas y estoy abriendo el sandwich. Muerdo un poco y el queso se está derritiendo en mi boca caliente, el jamón se siente... tan blando, y la cebolla crujiente y los chiles de la misma forma. Muerdo de nuevo. Mmmh... Edward agacha su cabeza a la altura de mi sandwich e intenta morderle pero alejo mi comida de su boca.

—Mío— murmuro entre bocados. ¡Eso se debió de ver asqueroso!... Ni modo. Está delicioso.

—Bella, sólo quiero un poco. ¿Trajiste algo para mi?, ¿El yoghurt, tal vez?— estira su mano y le doy un manotazo.— Ow— el se soba y mira mi cara.

—Te pregunté Edward.

—Estaba siendo tonto.

—Pues mueve tu tonto trasero a la cafetería y trae comida para ti.

—Mi amor, no te ofendas pero esa es demasiada comida para una pequeña como tú.— lo miré feo y luego me di cuenta... Él me dijo Gorda ¿No?. No es como si estar rellenita estuviera mal, amo las personas rellenitas , a Irina, Tyler...

—¿Me estás diciendo que... estoy Gorda?

—¿Qué?, ¡No!.

—Lo dijiste— chillo con lagrimas en mis ojos. ¡Esperen!, ¿Lágrimas?, ¿a qué hora?.

—Ugh, Bella, no dormir te hizo mal. Iré por algo para comer, tal vez cuando llegue tu estas mejor— dice y se levanta. Tiene razón ha de ser el sueño.

—Hola, Bella, ¿Porque lloras?.

—Lo siento, Carlisle, Estoy siendo tonta.— digo limpiando mis mejillas. Él me sonríe y entonces le invito de mi panqué. Él acepta y zambulle.

—Hola, papá.— saluda Edward cuando llega con un enorme pedazo de pie. Me sonríe burlón y se mete un pedazo a la boca. Me soy enojando como nunca. Me levanto hecha furia.

—Me voy Carlisle.

—¿Te vas?, ¿En qué?— pregunta Edward pero lo ignoro.

—Bien, Bella, gracias por venir a ver a Esme.

—Regresaré al rato.— saco las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero y subo al auto. Arranco hecha una loca y llego temprano a casa.

El sueño ha llegado a mi. Y mis ojos están cerrados.

Cuando despierto estoy en mi cama y tapada con una cobija encima. Unos ojos verdes me miran con amor.

—Hola— susurra. Sonrió y me recuesto en su pecho— Discúlpame lo del hospital, cariño. No quería hacerte enojar, no fue educado se mi parte hacer eso. — niego vehemente.

—Discúlpame tú, estoy siendo muy dramática. Yo creo era el sueño— digo. Él me besa y me levanta de la cama hasta dejarme sentada sobre su regazo.

—Esme despertó hoy. Está bien.

—¡Quiero ir a verla!.

—Cálmate, nena. La acaban de medicar. Alice llegó a quedarse y me dijo que viniera a verte y dormir bien, asearme y esas cosas.

—Bien, pues ve.

—Estaba pensando en que, quizá, si tu quieres, te puedes meter a la ducha conmigo.— dice y hace un puchero con sus labios rosas. Asiento y entonces el sale de la recamara y escucho como abre la llave del agua. Me estoy desvistiendo pero llega Edward y me detiene gentilmente.

—Déjame disfrutarlo yo.

—Sólo si me dejas hacer lo mismo— musito y él asiente. Sus ojos brillan con anticipación y sus manos viajan a mi trasero, lo masajea, y besa mi cuello. —Oye mira, que buen escondite.— dice y mete sus manos en mis bolsillos apretando.

Hacemos una danza sensual hasta la bañera en donde, después de él, yo disfruto mi turno.

_**"...Eramos tan diferentes,pero los opuestos se atraen..."**_

—¿Entonces?... Blanco o hueso.—pregunta Alice. Estamos sentados en el sillón enorme de la casa Cullen mirando cosas para nuestra boda.

Esme salió bien del hospital aunque debe de mantener reposo por lo menos un mes.

—Hueso.

—Blanco— murmuramos Edward y yo a la vez.

—Se queda en blanco— delibera Alice.

—¿Rosas o claveles?

—Rosas.

—Claveles. — decimos de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien... Pónganse de acuerdo.

—La rosas son clásicas.— Explica Edward su punto.

—Por eso. Tu y yo no somos clásicos Edward.

— ¿Y que somos?, ¿Blancos? ¿Como los claveles?

—¿Qué tal unas fresías?

—Bien.

—No.

—Oigan esto es en serio— regaña Alice.— Se quedan las fresías.

—¿Han pensado en el tema de los hijos?— pregunta Rose mirando a su pequeño bebé.

El pequeño Andy nació dos días después de que Esme saliera del hospital, fue una lastima para ella no estar presente el día en el que su nieto , no-nieto vino al mundo.

—Sí— respondimos a la vez.

—¿Cuántos?

—Dos

—Cuatro— respondimos a la vez, de nuevo.

—¿Seguros que lo hablaron?

—Sí. Es solo que esperaba que Bella aceptara tener cuatro.

—Edward— ruedo mis ojos.

—Bien, dejemos eso a un lado. Aun no es tiempo.— dice Alice.

—Música: ¿Clásica o Rock?.

—Clásica.

—Rock.

—Jardín o salón.

—Salón.

—Jardín.

—¡Renuncio!— chilla Alice con su cara de duende roja. Está enojada. Nadie se toma tan en serio el tema de las bodas como Alice. —Ustedes son tal malditamente desesperantes.

—¿Por qué?— Alice chilla de nuevo y va hacia la cocina.

—Son tan distintos— murmura Esme.— como Luna y Sol, Agua y Aceite. Negro y Blanco.

—Síp— dice Rosalie acentuando la pe.

— Los opuestos se atraen. Eso no es malo. Al contrario es... Interesante.

—Wow, amor, somos una especie de ratón de laboratorio— bromea Edward besando mi nuca.

—Ahora quien va a organizar la boda.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Alice regresa en.. 3.. 2.. 1 ..

—¡Bien!, no me rueguen más. Lo haremos a mi manera.

—Bien— decimos Edward y yo, de nuevo, a la vez.

—Ugh...

_**"...Entonces mi esperanza siguio existiendo y nunca mire hacia atrás..."**_

Edward y yo nos casamos hace un mes. Mamá y papá están felices de que yo lo esté. Papá está aceptando a Edward poco a poco... Aunque creo que después de esto él lo va a odiar de nuevo. Renée viajó feliz por mi matrimonio. No se puso tan pesada como yo pensaba. Los encantos de Edward son extensos.

Esme y Carlisle me han adoptado como una mas del clan y como su hija. Me siento feliz por eso, no me tratan como a una nuera.

Elizabeth y Edward han estado lanzándole a Edward mierda de la prensa por alguna cosa inexistente en si firma de arquitectos. Jasper, como buen abogado, defendió la causa de Cullen Co. Y Edward está feliz por eso.

Mi prima, Rose y Emmett están de vacaciones en Hawaii para disfrutar al pequeño Andy.

Y yo... En bata, en un maldito hospital con mi esposo — aun no me acostumbro a eso..."esposo"— como sea, estoy en el hospital por que desde hace unos días me mareo y vomito como estación de agua de bomberos, ok eso es asqueroso.

—Buenos días señores Cullen— dice la doctora.

—Hola, Dra. Siobhan.

—Bueno, aquí están sus estudios señora Cullen— me informa agitando el sobre. Lo abre, l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e y lo lee de la misma forma. ¡Jodida doctora , apúrese!. Estoy moviendo mi pie desesperadamente. Edward me mira divertido y toma cariñosamente mi pierna. — Justo como lo pensaba.

—¿Qué es?— pregunto desesperada. —Dígale que es una infección estomacal y que no me pasará nada. ¡Dígale!— exijo.

—No es infección estomacal, señora Cullen.

—Ves... Espere, ¿No es?. ¿Entonces?.

—Está usted embarazada. — dice tranquilamente. Edward y yo nos quedamos en blanco... Un bebé, un pequeñito Edward, un mini él.

—Embarazada _¿cómo Embarazada?_— pregunta Edward haciendo un gesto sobresaliente en su fuerte abdomen. Me carcajeo, su cara está brillante pero aun nervioso y su gesto me hizo reír.

—Sí, Edward.— acepta la Doctora.

—¿Un bebé?

—Sí, un bebé. No puede ser un perro.

—Un bebé— murmuramos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Felicidades.— dice la doctora acomodando unos papeles.— te enviaré a control natal, Bella. Ahora mismo iré a ver si mi amiga, Senna está libre.— sale del consultorio y aun estoy asimilando la noticia.

_Un bebé.._. ¡Un bebé, un bebé, un bebé!- mi cerebro canta y estoy feliz. Voy a ser mamá. Lo voy a bañar, dar de comer, cuidar, limpiar, pero sobre todo le daré mi amor... ¿Pero y si no soy una buena mamá?, ¿Si me odia?.

—Señora Cullen.— llama la doctora— Senna está libre. Por favor pase.— ordena y caminamos Edward y yo hasta el consultorio nuevo.

Una vez acabamos la consulta salimos de aquel hospital. Sigo en shock y parece que Edward también. La doctora de control pre-natal me envió ácido fólico y me dijo que regresara en tres días para la ver a mi bebé y sus latditos.

—¡Seré papa!— grita Edward cuando estamos solos en casa.

—Y yo mamá. — Edward me sonríe, me levanta con delicadeza y me coloca en medio de la cama. —¿Crees que me ame?, ¿Crees que seré una buena madre?.

—Te amará tanto como yo lo hago. Y serás la mejor madre del mundo, nena. Eres preciosa y ella también lo será. Exactamente como su madre con labios rechonchos y cabello castaño ondulado, ojos cafés y profundos...

—Hey, Edward te está escuchando— reclamo. —Va a ser un él.

—No. Va a ser una ella.

—¿Quién lo va a llevar en su vientre?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¡Claro que sí!.— bromeo. Los dos reímos. La verdad es que no me importa demasiado el sexo. Es mi bebé y como venga al mundo lo voy a amar.

—Te amo, nena. Gracias por este regalo. — Murmura y después se baja hasta la altura de mi estómago.— Hey allí dentro. Mamá y yo te amamos pequeño. Vas a ser el bebé mas hermoso del mundo.— susurra Edward con voz aterciopelada.

_**"...¡Tu eres de mi tipo!..."**_

Fuimos a la cita con la doctora prenatal para ver a nuestro bebé tres día después. Era una pequeña cosita , aunque la doctora dijo que no tan pequeña. Dijo que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y que nuestro bebé estaría bien, siguiendo las precauciones, obviamente.

Escuchamos el corazoncito del pequeñín y lloramos por eso, es el sonido más bonito del mundo. La doctora dijo que el próximo mes podríamos saber el sexo del pequeño.

Edward le preguntó que porque no se me veía mi panza de embarazada y la doctora explicó que algunos bebés son tímidos y no se dejan ver hasta que los papás lo saben, como en mi caso. Pero que la barriga me va a crecer, probablemente pero no es muy seguro, mas rápido ahora.

En estos momentos Edward llama a papá y a su familia para reunirse en la casa Cullen y decir las buenas noticias. Él está radiante brilla como un farol y sonríe como nunca, acaricia mi panza como si el pequeñín le contestara a través de ella.

Edward maneja el auto con precaución. Ruedo los ojos. Él me va a tratar como a una pieza de cristal ¿No?. Sí, la respuesta es: absolutamente sí.

Bajamos del auto y el me toma de la mano. Camina seguro hasta la puerta y la abre pero ¡Oh sorpresa!. La sonrisa radiante de Edward se desvanece.

—Hola hijo— saluda Esme. Edward le besa la mejilla.

—Hola hijo— saludan Edward y Elizabeth Masen en la entrada de la casa. Están parados junto a Esme y Carlisle.

—Bella, mi amor. Ve a la cocina, seguro encuentras algo de comer.— me guiña el ojo de mala gana.

—No tengo hambre, Edward.— rezongo con terquedad. El está furioso ahora.

—¿¡Que quieren!?— grita Edward a los Masen. —¡Lárguense de aquí!, está casa no es digna de ustedes.

—Tienes razón.— dice el señor Masen. Edward se enfurece y pega con su puño la pared. Esme se sobresalta y esta asustada. —Vengo a hablar con los mediocres de tus tíos y con esa perra que tienes como esposa. Te vengo a abrir los ojos. Ella no es mujer para ti. ¡La violaron! Y tu te metes con ella como si fuera una mujer refinada. ¡Es una puta...! — antes de que siquiera terminara de decir algo Edward se lanza encima y lo golpea . El señor Masen no muestra dolor y con la boca sangrando se ríe.

—¡Edward!, respeta a tu papá— dice Elizabeth

—¡Él no es mi papá!. Solo me procreó.

—Le debes respeto.

—¿Ustedes me lo dieron?— Edward parecía el diablo encarnado. Si pudiera, sus ojos echaran fuego. Mientras están negros y su respiración es difícil, sus manos están empuñadas.

Esme está muy asustada y cuando Edward la ve sollozar se calma y camina a ella para tranquilizarla:— Mami, discúlpame, no quiero que veas esto.

—¡Ella no es tu madre!.— Esme solloza más y Edward se pone más furioso.

—¡Cállate, ella es mi madre!

Edward me ruega con la mirada. Entiendo y camino hacia Esme.

—Vamos Esme. Él va a estar bien. Lo criaste bien.— Esme me mira con ojos llorosos. Mi corazoncito frágil se encoge y la abrazo hasta llevarla a la sala insonora del piano.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?.

—Edward y yo veníamos a contarles algo...

—No querida, no ustedes. Ellos.

—No lo sé, Esme. Pero Edward va a estar bien.— le sonrío.

—Se lo pueden llevar y él es mi bebé. Es mi hijo.— solloza de nuevo.

—Esme, Edward tiene 26 años, te ama y a Carlisle que es su papá y a su hermana. No los va a abandonar.

—¿Tu crees?—pregunta insegura.

—Como que Edward odia limpiar la pasta dental de el lavamanos.— bromeo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Lo sigue haciendo?.

—Sí. Está castigado desde hace unos meses. Ojalá aprenda.

—No lo hará— dice Esme con una sonrisa llorosa.

—Oh, gracias.

—Mi hermano no tiene corazón.

—No, pero he pensado, Esme. ¿Ves ese tipo de cosas como fusiones?. Cuando nacieron sus corazones fueron algo como — hago una seña con mis manos haciendo nada en especifico— Tu corazón es mucho muy grande. Se lo robaste.

—Oh, ¿Tu crees?— pregunta con una risita.

—Absolutamente.

Esme y yo platicamos de cosas tontas hasta que Edward abre el cuarto de piano con su cabello más revuelto que de costumbre y una expresión de alivio en su hermoso rostro.

—Mis tres mujeres— susurra y corre hasta nosotras. Reímos como tontas. —Lo siento mami, no quería que vieras eso.

—Ah, Edward, no quiero que te pase nada, mi amor. Eso me pone mal.

—No me pasará nada, Esmerald Platt. Te amo má.

—¡¿Donde están esos malditos?!.— grita Alice entrando como inquisidora al cuarto de piano.

—Se han ido, Alice— dice Edward rodando los ojos. Ella en verdad iba vestida para la ocación, pantalones pegados de color negro, una chamarra igual y unas botas altas negras todo de cuero.

—Ah, bien. ¡Jazz, ya no traigas las piedras, amor!— grita y sale de la recamara. Esme se aclara la garganta.

—Escuche lo de "tres mujeres", Anthony, Quiero explicaciones.

—Pues... Alice, Bella y tú.

—Alice no estaba aquí. — Esme esta haciendo sonar su zapato contra la madera del piso.

—Lo diré en la cena, ma. Por favor.

—No crean que no sé que están embarazados. — dice y sale del salón dejándonos boquiabiertos.

—Bella...— dice Edward con gesto triste.— Es un pendejo, mi amor. No eres una puta. Yo no te merezco, eres demasiado. Estoy tan feliz y cuando estoy así parece que ellos lo huelen, los amo a los dos. Pero si quieres aun esta a tiempo, me puedes dejar, sé que nadie me soporta y que tal vez sea un estorbo en tu vida y entonces tu...— y dice tantas cosas estúpidas. Estoy enojada.

—¡Déjame Anthony! — chillo con enojo.

—Si es lo que quieres.

—No estas escuchando. Déjame ahorita. ¿¡Tu crees que yo voy a andar escuchando a tu padre!?. Es un idiota y tu más por escucharlo. Me voy y cuando pienses en la sarta de estupideces que me acabas de decir estaré en la cocina— mi voz se calma un poco— comiendo tal vez ... ¡Pero no significa que no voy a estar embarazadamente enojada! — grito y salgo del salón hasta la cocina.

Esme me mira divertida entre pestañas.

—¿Tienes hambre, Bella?. — asiento. Ella está mejor que hace rato. —¿Te gustaría un poco de pastel de zanahoria?. Saludable y rico.

—¡Por favor!— casi ruego.

Esme empieza a mezclar los ingredientes mientras platica conmigo de muchas cosas triviales.

—Y entonces el tipo dijo: "Hey Estonia te lo pedí yo "— dice Esme— pero yo me enojé y le dije "No hago mi trabajo de a gratis señor, aquí está su pedido electrónico"— me señala con la cuchara llena de batido.— y le restriego el papel.— me estoy riendo de su anécdota. Esme explosiva ¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado?.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo, ma?...— dice Edward divertido.

—¡Nadie se mete con Esme!— dice ella con una mano en su cintura y la otra en la mezcla.— ¡Ya voy Alice!— grita. Alice nunca le habla pero ella nos está dando privacidad.

"...Y nadie puede cambiar mi corazón, ¡Oh!..."

—¿Estás enojada todavía?.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo hablarte?.

—No.

—¿Podemos hablar?.

—No.

—¿Porque no?

—Por que no.

—¡Vamos, Bella!.

—Nop.

—Está bien. Hablaré yo. Te amo, nena. Las amo. Y tu sabes Bella que mis estados de ánimo no son estables y por eso a veces creo que me odias cuando grito mucho o cuando estoy frustrado. Y me da miedo perderlas. Estoy miedoso Bella, Nunca eh sido padre antes.

—Ni yo madre, Edward y estoy malditamente nerviosa y miedosa y llorona y feliz y hormonal pero te amo mas que nada en el mundo. Nuestro bebé te ama también, no quiero que todo lo que digan Elizabeth y Edward te afecte. Sí, me violaron— unas lagrimas caen por mis mejillas— pero eso no me hace menos mujer. Eso me lo enseñaste tú. Así como tu enfermedad no te hace menos hombre o menos ser humano. Somos lo que somos. Opuestos muchas veces e iguales en otras. Sólo puedo jurarte que mi corazón es tuyo siempre. Y nadie puede cambiar mi corazón. — digo con un nudo en mi garganta. Él está llorando también y entonces me abraza colocando una de sus manos en mi vientre.

—Los amo, a ambos— sonríe entre lágrimas. Se escuchan aplausos y toda la familia, que había sido citada, estaba en la entrada de la cocina.

—¡Voy a ser tía por segunda vez!— chilla Alice con su estilo "Matrix" y Jasper nos sonríe... Esperen. Jasper está vestido al mismo estilo de Alice. Sin poder evitarlo me río.

—Jasper... Te queda bien el negro— chillo entre risas y él rueda los ojos.

La cena familiar fue tranquila.. O bueno al estilo Cullen. Emmett y Rosalie que llegaron ayer están bronceados y felices y el pequeño Andy sonriente. Como pasa el tiempo.

—¿Cuando nos vas a dar sobrinos, Alice?— pregunta Rose con una mirada malvada.

Edward y Carlisle se están ahogando. Le golpeo a Edward en la espalda y él grita:— ¡Alice!, ¡no vas tener hijos aún!. Eres muy pequeña.

—Bien hijo— dice Carlisle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le da una palmada en el hombro.

Yo, por mi parte le doy un zape tronador. Se encoge y se soba.

—No digas estupideces, Edward.— lo reprendo.

—Pero Bella, ella es una bebé.— ruedo los ojos.

—Ella es un año mas grande que yo, Edward.

—¡Sí!— chilla Alice y chocamos los cinco.

—Me las pagarás, Bella.

—Mmjmm— murmuro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Necesitamos decoración para bebé. ¿Saben que va a ser?. No importa, lo pintaremos neutro. Ropita y porta-bebés, mordederas. Cuna... Uff, tantas cosas y poco tiempo...

_**"...Una cosa más, pensaría que estoy interesada con alguien especial...**_"

Las cosas en el embarazo están siendo... Duras.

La barriga me creció Una semana después. Lo sé es rápido, pero juro que así fue. Ahora mismo parezco una pelota de playa. A Edward le encanta mi estado de gordita natural. Ahora mismo estamos yendo hasta la consulta después de un mes.

—Buenos días, señores Cullen— saluda la doctora Senna.

—Buenos días— saludamos.

—¿Cómo se ha sentido, señora Cullen?.

—Sólo Bella.— digo— Me siento hinchada, frustrada y gorda.

—Es normal Bella, aunque un embarazo es hermoso por eso.

—Claro como usted no tiene un bebé dentro y camina como si pasara entre una calle angosta.— bufo entre dientes. Edward tose para ocultar su risa y yo lo miro de mala manera.

—Bien, Bella. Valla a ponerse la bata y regrese para ver como está el pequeñín.

Me coloco la bata y después me recuesto en la camilla. La doctora pone un gel verde frío y después pasa el trasductor por mi panza y lo gira como si estuviera jugando maquinas. Yo solo veo manchas blancas sobre un fondo negro.

—Aquí— dice la doctora moviendo el aparato. Se detiene y nos mira a Edward y a mi. Se aclara la garganta y dice:— Ésta es su carita.— y es verdad una pequeña y diminuta carita aparece en la pantalla.— y ésta otra también.— dice con una sonrisa.

—¿Dos caras?, ¿Nuestro bebé tiene dos caras?— pregunta Edward. Quiero patearlo.

—No seas idiota.— le doy un zape tronador.

—No señor, Cullen. Ustedes tendrán dos pequeñas criaturas.— dice la doctora con una sonrisa.— El bebe de la derecha es...— y sigue pasando el aparato por mi hinchada panza.— Es un niño.— Edward aprieta mi mano y yo estoy llorando.— y el segundo...— dice la doctora. Niega y sonríe otra vez.— No. Este es tímido.— una vez acaba me limpia la barriga y me cambio de ropa.

Una vez salimos estamos llorando. Amor multiplicado por cuatro. Dos pequeños Edward's. Sonrío de oreja a oreja... Oreja...

—¿Qué se te antoja, Bella?

—Una oreja de pan... De esas dulces con... Mmm— Edward besa mi mejilla y después me eleva sobre sus brazos. —Edward, bájame, peso mucho.

—No pesas nada, Isabella. No sé que te ocurre. Comes y comes y tu peso sigue siendo el mismo.

—Te amamos Edward— digo acariciando mi tripa.

—Y yo a ustedes— murmura. Cuando me doy cuenta estoy en el asiento del auto.

Edward maneja con precaución y llegamos a un lugar para pan para llevar... Esto es raro, nunca había visto pan para llevar, es decir, no auto-servicio, ¡para Autos!. Edward pode la oreja de pan, y el bollo y el polvorón y el relleno de piña que le pedí.

Muerdo la crujiente oreja y siento el sabor de la masa, la  
Mantequilla, y el azúcar en mi paladar. Muerdo de nuevo. Jadeo.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?, ¿Están bien?— Edward mueve el auto y se detiene en una orilla.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando Esme estuvo en el hospital?.—Edward asiente triste— Ya estaba embarazada, Edward. Manoteé tu mano y lloré como Magdalena— Edward rueda sus ojos y niega enojado.

—¿Por qué estás enojado?— lloro.

—Oh, no mi amor, no llores. Me asustaste pensé que les estaba pasando algo y me asustaste.

—pe-pero yo no tenía la intención.

—Lo sé, cariño.— besa mi mejilla y sus ojos regresan a la carretera y mi atención a el rollo relleno de piña que está temblando por que sabe que va a ser devorado.

Edward se detiene. Por primera vez me doy cuanta en donde estamos. Todo es verde, como todo el pueblo, pero está cerca de la casa de Esme y lo sé por que en la esquina se escucha el arroyo en donde una vez Edward cayó.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?.— Edward sonríe y me tiende la mano para bajar del auto.

—Mi muy embarazada esposa, esto es nuestra casa.— dice Edward, y entonces, me doy la vuela y ahí está: una mansión blanca con enormes ventanales y está dentro de una privada. —Gracias— susurra Edward en mi oído.

—Gracias a ti.— estoy llorando otra vez. —No quiero llorar más.— digo pegándome a su pecho. El tiembla por la risa.

—Me encantas embarazada y llorona y hormonal. Sobre todo esas sesiones de sexo desenfrenado.— murmura y me sonrojo.— Ah, ya no estás llorando.— lo beso y me levanta de nuevo entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Esta es la sala, el comedor la cocina,— dice y camina por las partes que menciona.— el jardín. Pondré unos juegos para nuestros pequeños bebés, y una caja de arena y un jardín para ti y una parrilla— beso sus labios— Aquí arriba está el estudio, el cuarto de películas, el cuarto del bebé, aquí otro cuarto... Tendremos que llamar a Alice y decirle las nuevas... Aquí un cuarto de huéspedes, un baño, y nuestra recamara.— termina bajándome en nuestra recamara. Todo está amueblado, arreglado y pintado tan hermoso.

—Bienvenidos a casa, amores míos, mi vida entera estará aquí.

_**"...Estoy sintiendo algo que nunca sentí antes..."**_

Edward, naturalmente protector, no me deja respirar. Despierto por las noches para hacer pipí y el está ahí vigilando. Me levanto por agua y él está vigilando, tengo un antojo y él esta VIGILANDO. ¿Es que la jodida cana tiene un sensor?

Son la 1:30 am. Estoy despierta, tengo ganas de hacer pis pero seguramente Edward me llevará. Bajo un pie probando mi teoría del sensor... Nada. Lo pruebo de nuevo. No, no hay sensor. Bajo los dos y nada. Estoy sonriendo estúpidamente. Levanto mi cuerpo embarazado poco a poco evitando mover la cama. Siento una patadita... Oh no Edwardcito... Espera mi amor, mami tiene que ir al baño sin que papi se entere. Me levanto al fin y me giro. Edward está dormido. Sigo sonriendo.

Camino al baño como si güera un premio que estoy ganando al fin por no tener niñera para el baño.

Me siento en la taza y hago mis necesidades. Escucho unas pisadas. —¿Bella?.

—Edward, vete a la cama, trato de hacer pipí.

—Esperare afuera— estoy enojada. Me limpio me levanto con torpeza y abro la puerta con mi gran panza sobre saliendo.

—¡Vete a la cama, Ahora!— chillo con fastidio.

—¿Qué tienes, Bella?

—Trato de respirar, Edward, ¡no me dejas!.

—Trato de cuidarte.

—¡Me estás asfixiando!

—¿Te estoy asfixiando?

— Intento decir que necesito que me dejes hacer cosas. Estoy embarazada, Edward, no loca ni nada por el estilo.

—¡Bien!— me grita

—¡Bien!— respondo igual. El está agarrando su almohada y una cobija. Yo me acuesto n la cama con cuidado y me arropo.

Me siento frustrada, e hinchada. Bebé 1 está pateando fuerte mi barriga. Y bebé dos patea ligero... ¡Oigan!, ¡están pateando!. Jadeo con alegría y Edward está de nuevo a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Qué tienes?.

—Edward.— Digo y tomo su mano para ponerla en mi prominente barriga. —Habla.

—¿Qué quieres que ... Wow— dice y yo asiento feliz. — es hermoso.

—Lo es.

—Perdóname si no te dejo vivir, pequeña.

—Te perdono, Edward. Sé que es tu forma de tratarnos y lo siento.

—Te amo.

—Edward, Anthony y yo también te amamos.

—¿Edward, Anthony?

—Mis bebés.

—¡Hey!, no se van a llamar Edward ni Anthony.

—Sí, sí lo harán.

—¡Bella!

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, mis amores.

—¡Oh, no, espera!. ¡¿Qué tal un pedazo de pizza con extra queso?!. O unas donuts. Helado de vainilla quiere Anthony— Digo y Edward está besando mi cuello— ¡No esa vainilla!*. ¡Helado!

—Bien, regreso en un momento.

—Queremos ir.— hago un puchero. Últimamente eso esta funcionando. Gracias, Alice.

—No, hace frío.

—Nos ponemos suéteres.

—No.

—¿Por favor?.

—Bien, pero no habrá helado, hace frío.— yo salto en la cana y después me pongo las pantuflas y la chamarra grandísima para embarazada súper calientita.

Edward camina hasta su volvo, yo danzo torpemente hasta él y me siento en el lado del copiloto. Recorremos la ciudad y en cada parada saboreo mi nuevo aperitivo.

—Vamos a casa.— dice al ultimo. Estamos cansados. Y cuando tocamos la almohada nos quedamos dormidos.

_**"...Es gracioso,dijiste que nunca lo lograríamos y mira cuan lejos hemos llegado..."**_

Los mese pasaron y pasaron y aquí estoy hecha una llanta de camión con dos bebés dentro. Bebé dos no se dejó ver nunca y estoy ansiosa por que en unas semanas los voy a conocer al fin.

A penas me puedo mover, más bien me tambaleo y Edward me sostiene la mayoría de las veces. Él ha cambiado mucho. Siempre está feliz y sonriente y como siempre sobre protector con nosotros.

La familia tiene una apuesta en pie. La mitad piensa que bebé dos va a ser niña. Mientras que la otra mitad pensamos que va a ser niño. El perdedor montará los juegos de jardín en casa.

Edward y yo hicimos nuestra propia apuesta. Un baile erótico.

—¿Sientes algo?— pregunta Edward por doceava vez. Ruedo los ojos. Toda la tarde y la mañana ha estado preguntando lo mismo. Él cuenta los minutos para que yo explote.

—No, sólo hambre.

—¿Qué quieres comer?.

—Agua... Y tal vez una lasaña.

—Pero yo no sé cocinar lasaña.

—Pero...— y aquí vienen las lagrimas.

—Oh, no, no, no. Ya voy mi amor. No llores tu, y mis bebés tendrán lasaña. El mundo si quieren.

—Sólo queremos lasaña.

—Bien.— Edward está desesperado. Me siento culpable por eso. Estoy a punto de levantarme y decirle que ya no importa pero un horrible dolor atraviesa mi vientre. —Edwoo..

—¿Bella?.

—Me duele.

—Mi amor, ¿Te duele?. —asiento. ¿No es lo que le acabo de decir?. Corre escaleras arriba y después regresa. Él está hablando por teléfono y yo me retuerzo de dolor. El corre hasta mi y me levanta. Estoy inconsciente en el auto me siento adolorada y cansada.

—¿Qué le pasa?.

—Ella tiene dolores.

—¿Rompió fuente?.

—No, no aún— escucho murmurar a Edward.

Siento ser movida por algo debajo de mi. La oscuridad me llama y me uno a ella...

—¿Cómo está?.

—Bien. Desearía que despertara ya.

—¿Para que?— murmuro.

—Ah, nena. Me tenías preocupado.— no he abierto mi ojos pero sé que Edward está preocupado.

—¿Cómo están mis bebés?.

—Sanos como la madre.

—¿Que me pasó?.

—Sólo son dolores parecidos a los del parto, mi amor.

—Bien.

—Pero la doctora está casi segura que en algún momento ellos querrán salir.

—Ansío tenerlos entre mis brazos.

—Y yo.

—Ojalá se parezcan a su papá. Tan guapo y buen mozo.

—¿Y quién es el tipo?. — bromea con sorna. Tanteo, aun sin abrir mis ojos y le doy un zape cuando encuentro su cabeza.— Ow mi amor. Desde que estás embarazada te gusta hacer esa cosa.

—Es relajante y funcional

—Uhu, seguro.

—Tengo sueño, Edward.

—Duerme mi amor.

—Te amo.— y otra vez la obscuridad me absorbía. Me siento tan cansada que sueno que duermo por tres días.

Cuando me despierto Edward sigue allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo amo.

Han pasado dos días desde la falsa alarma y estoy sentada en el jardín leyendo, mientras que Alice me cuida por que Edward se fue a trabajar y le ordenó cuidarme.

—¿Hay algo que quieran, Bella?.

—No, Alice. ¿Porque no te sientas?.

—No. Sabes que si me siento ahí saltare como saltamontes y los bebés se pondrán locos.

—Bien.

—Oh, ya sé que hacer...— dice y se va del lugar entrando por las dos enormes puertas de cristal de nuestra casa.

Me levanto con dificultad, quiero estirar mis piernas. Ow... No Edward-mini, pequeño, mamá quiere levantarse. Me está doliendo de nuevo el vientre solo que esta vez un liquido cae por mis piernas, es caliente e incómodo.

—¡Alice!— grito de manera no escandalosa.

—Bella, sólo fui a ... Oh, oh.

—Alice, Los bebés están saliendo.

Y en ese momento mi pequeña cuñada de cabellos azabache corrió por la mochilita, me metió en el auto y maneja ahora hasta al hospital... Valla mas eficiente que Edward.

Los dolores, de tamaño monumental, atraviesan mi redondo vientre. Chillo de manera sofocada. Alice está hablándome y hablando por teléfono al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llego al hospital un grupo de doctores me reciben con una camilla. Odio las camillas.

—¿En donde...— dolor— ... Está Edward?— jadeo. Estoy asquerosamente sudada y bañada en plasma.

—Él no contesta el teléfono, Bella.— dice Alice con preocupación. La doctora Senna está esperándome en mi recamara.

—Hola, Bella— sonríe. Quiero matarla y hacerla pedacitos para, después, dársela a mis perros inexistentes. ¿¡Por qué demonios está sonriendo!?. ¡Me duele!—Te revisaré para ver como va ese trabajo de parto.— indica. —Sólo has dilatado 6 centímetros, aun no estás lista. — delibera después de checarme.

—¿¡Qué!?. ¡Estoy muriendo aquí!, ¡¿Aún no estoy lista?!— chillo. Siento como si me estuvieran rompiendo la matriz. Dolor de cólicos... Juego de niñas.

—Te pondré la epidural— dice y sale de la recamara. El dolor se queda allí. Me retuerzo y me retuerzo.  
¿En donde demonios está Edward?. ¡Lo voy a matar!.

—Bien, con esto te aliviara un poco el dolor— Senna está inyectando algo a mi suero y yo espero, de verdad, _ESPERO_, que esa cosa sirva.

—Edward— casi gruño.

—Alice estará aquí en unos minutos, Bella— murmura y sale de la recamara.

Alice entra enseguida y acaricia mi cabello sudado.

—¿Edward?— repito, esta vez en pregunta.

—Sigue sin contestar.

—¡Lo voy a... Matar!— chillo y Alice se ve preocupada.

La puerta se abre pero mi enorme vientre no me deja ver quien es. Ojalá sea Edward.

—Mamá— llama Alice. Esme me mira maternalmente y me saluda. —¿Nada?— pregunta Alice.

—No.

La epiduraral, e-pis-tu-rial, tu rival.., o como sea que se llame esa cosa está haciendo efecto y mis ojos se están cerrando. El dolor sigue allí pero es un poco mas leve.

Cuando despierto mi padre está dentro de la recamara. Y también Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle... ¿Y Edward?.

—Hola, hija. ¿Cómo estás?.

—Bien, un camión me está pasando por el vientre.

—Hum— murmura y yo estoy adolorida. De nuevo.

—¿Edward?.

—Él está... En, afuera, sí, afuera... Esperando... Hum... La tu sabes... La tabla medica. — balbucea Emmett. Le hago una seña para que se acerque. Y él lo hace. Lo jalo con fuerza de la corbata y digo amenazante:

—No me mientas, Emmett McArthy ... Sino usaré tus bolas como un hermoso colgante para mi auto.— amenazo. Él traga duro y me mira con miedo. Todos los demás están riendo por lo bajo. Suelto su corbata y los miro a todos. Ellos se callan abruptamente. Me siento adoloridamente poderosa.

—Él no contestaba, lo fuimos a buscar y estaba en medio de una reunión. Ahora mismo viene hacia acá.— contesta Jasper con sinceridad.

—Cuando llegue no lo dejen entrar— ordeno con una cara compungida. Los dolor regresa y con mas fuerza. Los demás me miran atónitos y los miro amenazante.

—Bien— contestan al unísono.

Ellos salen rato después. La doctora me revisa de nuevo y dice un numero, una medida y un "ya casi". Sigo queriendo matarla.

Mis familiares y amigos se turnan para entrar en la recamara. Esme me platica cosas para distraerme; Alice habla sobre moda; Rose sobre la hermosa experiencia de ser mamá; Emmett no habla, él tiene miedo; Jasper me tranquiliza leyéndome; Carlisle me mira con ternura y papá no dice nada.

—¡Quiero entrar!— chilla alguien desde afuera. El dolor se está haciendo más potente y mas constante.

—Señor, esto es un hospital. Cállese. Señor...— alguien dice y después la puerta se abre.

—Bella— me llama Edward y el doctor lo ve con ojos de odio.

—Él viene con nosotros, Doctor...— el doctor le dice algo a papá y yo estoy mirando a Edward con todo mi dolor y odio.

—Vete Edward.

—¿Qué?, son mis bebés.

—Y yo los llevo en el vientre.— Mi papá sale de la recamara y nos deja solos —¡¿Donde mierda estabas?!

—En el trabajo.

—¿Y el puto celular?.

—Estaba apagado, estaba en una reunión y no pensé...

—¡Estoy embarazada!.¡ No elijo cuando llegan los bebés.!

—Lo siento.

—¡Vas a sentir una patada en las bolas cuando me Levante de esta camilla!.

—Bella, perdóname.— y en ese momento entra la doctora. Me revisa de nuevo.

—Estás lista— dice. ¡Al fin!.

Me llevan a otra recamara con muchos aparatos y doctores y lo que menos me importa es el pudor...

... Tres horas después mis hermosos bebés están en mis brazos. Un hermoso Edward James Cullen Swan... E.J, para fines prácticos y una hermosa Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Taaan preciosos.

—Son hermosos— susurro para mi.

—Lo son.— afirma mi esposo. Mi enojo por el no ha disminuido pero es un momento en que debemos compartir la alegría de tener a nuestros bebés al fin en brazos.

—Hola preciosos.— murmuro besando sus manitas pequeñitas y arrugadas. Edward , el bebé, se acurruca mas a mi y busca mi pecho. Cuando lo encuentra succiona con hambre y empieza a calmarse. Renesmee hace lo mismo. Al principio es doloroso pero el dolor es mitigado por su movimientos ligeros y descordinados. Lo bebés se quedan dormidos minutos después.

Edward toma a Renesmee entre sus brazos y golpea ligeramente su espalda para sacarle los gases y yo lo imito. No somos expertos. De hecho, Edward, parece sufrir cada de toca a Renesmee como si se fuera a romper por sacarle los gases. Y yo no sé como colocar mi mano en la pequeña espalda de Edward. Pero es la cuestión ¿No?. Aprender.

—Lo sentimos, papis. Lo bebés tienen que ir a los cuneros— dice una enfermera con una sonrisa maternal. La miro mal, esta mujer se llevara a mis bebés y entonces lo hace, ella se lleva a mis bebés. Me encuentro llorando por que no los tengo más en mi barriga ni en mis brazos.

Edward se acerca a abrazarme y me besa la frente con cariño.

—¡Déjame!— chillo en su pecho.—Eres un maldito abandonador de esposas embarazadas.

—Eres mi única esposa y la única a la que he embarazado, Bella.

—Bien, por que sino, imagínate, pobres mujeres esperando a que tu llegues para que las apoyes en el dolor del parto.

—Bella, mi amor, perdóname. No fue mi intención incomunicarme.

—Estoy muy molesta.— digo llorando aún. Edward se está separando de mi y yo lo atajo.— Mi bebés, Edward. — lloro con fuerza. Edward me abraza y deja besos por mi rostro. —¡Ve y mata a la perra!.

—No mi amor, es sólo chequeo. Ellos están sanos y mañana regresaremos a casa y seremos felices con nuestros bebés.

—¿Me lo prometes?.

—Te lo juro.— dice solemne.

—¿Ves todo lo que logramos, Edward?. Un amor duradero, paz, esperanza , una familia... Y decías que no lo lograríamos. Ve cuán lejos hemos llegado.

—Te amo por eso. Y creo que las palabras no son suficientes para decirte lo mucho que mi corazón te ama.

_**"...Eres un desorganizado..."**_

—¡Edward!— grito con desesperación. El aludido llega corriendo hasta llegar a mi. Como siempre, estoy enojada. Acabo de entrar al baño. Se supone que no me puedo mover mucho por lo menos un mes, pero eso parece ser imposible.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?.

—¿Amor?. ¡Amor mi culo!

—¿Qué pasa Bella?.

—Dímelo tú.— digo mostrándole el pañal. El se sonroja y pone cara de culpa.

El pañal lleno de necesidades fecales está aflorando y perfumando el baño. Y es que después de tanto tiempo hay cosas que uno no cambia como la desorganización. Siempre que voy a una esquina de la casa algo debe de estar fuera de su lugar o regado. Como las toallas húmedas, o los juguetes o el talco. Es molesto... Una vez encontré a mis dos hijos y a mi esposo llenos de talco; Edward la cara y los bebés el trasero y sus regordetas piernitas. Me reí mucho al principio y hasta tomé una foto pero no me hizo gracia el limpiar y más con el dolor de recién madre.

—Verás.— empieza— Hace un rato E.J. Estaba hecho popó y entonces decidió llorar pero lo tomé en brazos, no dejó de llorar y lo revisé y estaba sucio pero entonces Renesmee empezó a llorar también. Y no quería que te despertaran así que cambié rápidamente a E.J. los cargué y los tranquilicé y se me olvidó cerrar el pañal.— explica con ojos de pena. Estoy siendo dura con un papá primerizo y él está haciendo un verdadero intento. Unas lagrimas se salen de mis ojos y corro a mi esposo con lo brazos abiertos.—¿Eso significa que no voy a lavar los baños un mes?— me río.

—Eres un tonto— lo golpeo y beso su pecho duro y desnudo.—Siento ser dura contigo.

—Ah, mi amor. Siempre eh sido desorganizado, no tienes que sentirte mal.

—¿Por que estás sin playera?

—Justo iba a alimentar a los mellizos cuando se me calló la formula encima.

—Iré yo a alimentarlos— digo y el me sigue.

Me siento sobre el sillón y lo reclino. Edward toma primero a Renesmee entre brazos y la coloca en mi lado izquierdo y hace lo mismo con E.J. En el lado derecho. Subo mi blusa y les ayudo encontrar el pecho a mis bebés. Se sigue sintiendo tan bien esta conexión madre-hijos.

Los miro con detención. Renesmee tiene el cabello cobrizo rizado, me hace recordar a Risitos de oro. En este caso de cobre, su naricita es la mía, fina y puntiaguda al final, sus labios son rechonchos y rojos y sus hermosos ojitos son de color chocolate, mi color. E.J. Tiene el cabello rebelde de su padre de un color castaño como el mío, la nariz y la barbilla marcadas como las de Edward, aunque no muy definidas por ser un bebé. Aus. Ojos son de un verde electrizante como el de Edward. Como dije, tan hermosos una parte exacta de Edward y mía en ellos, una parte exacta para ser perfectos.

Después de unas semanas como padres hemos estado aprendiendo cosas Edward y yo. E.J. Es muy tranquilo y casi no llora y Renesmee es lo contrario es traviesa y llora mucho. Cuando duermen juntos, E.J toma de la mano a su hermana y Renesmee la toma de la misma forma, aunque es E.J. Quién la toma primero. He creado mi teoría de que será sobre protector como su padre. Renesmee es territorial y aunque muy pequeña no deja que la separen de su hermano. Cuando Alice carga a Edward, Renesmee chilla y hace que devuelvan a su hermano como si lo fueran a robar. Aprendimos que a Renesmee no le gusta estar sola en una recamara, mientras que a E.J. no le importa mucho. A Edward no le gusta el lado izquierdo de la carreola doble y a Renesmee si. A Renesmee no le gusta la formula, cuando se la damos, tibia y E.J le gusta caliente.

Edward nos suspende en el aire y nos sienta en su regazo. Acaricia las cabecitas de nuestros bebés y besa rápidamente mi cuello. Somos felices.

_**"...Pero di ti,estoy enamorada."**_

—Edward— le susurro al oído a mi esposo. Soplo un poco y él está besándome por eso.

E.J, y Nessie (como le ha puesto papá) están en la alfombra de la sala gateando y balbuceando. Cuando estoy en su campo de visión me sonríen con dos dientecitos de en frente. Siento como mi corazón es envuelto en un caliente cobija.

La vida sigue yendo bien.

Rose, Emmett y Andy están de nuevo de vacaciones. Andy está más grande obviamente y es una copia física de Rosalie. De cabellos dorados y ojos azul/ violeta pero de Emmett tiene la personalidad risueña y burlesca.

Alice y Jasper por fin están esperando un bebé. Un pequeño Jasper. Los dos están felices y por extensión los demás lo somos.

Esme y Carlisle están siendo los abuelos mas cariñosos y mimadores del mundo. Les encanta el tener Guardería, pasar la tarde en un sillón con golosinas y ser traviesos. Nessie y E.J. son amorosos con sus abuelitos.

Papá sigue siendo papá. Trabajando todo el día y visitando a sus nietos los fines de semana. Los bebés lo aman y se ve graciocísimo cuando Nessie intenta tocar su bigote con sus regordetas manitas.

Y mamá nos visita de vez b cuando. Cuando puede viajar hasta acá. Los niños no la conocen tan bien como a Charlie pero estoy segura de que la aman.

De los señores Masen; lo último que supimos es que estaban tratando con la mafia y que no cumplieron con una parte de un trato así que ahora ellos están muertos. Por fortuna Edward no lleva su apellido, sino el de Carlisle y no es investigado por nadie, lo cual nos deja tranquilos por cualquier cosa extraña.

—¿En qué piensas, hermosa mami?— pregunta Edward besando mi clavícula.

—En que amo nuestra vida.

—Y yo también. Te trajo a mi.— Edward está besándome pero parece que a Edward, ¡Ja!, no le gusta eso. Está gateando hacia él con un gesto enojado de bebé.

Mis bebés son tan diferentes e iguales a la vez. Nessie aunque mas territorial es menos celosa que Edward y aunque Edward es celoso es todo amor y paz. Menos cuando de su mami su trata. En esa parte es como su padre. Muchas veces he escuchado de que la bebé tiende mas a ir con su papá y el bebé con mamá pero en nuestro caso, como ya es normal y vamos contra las reglas, no hay distinción. Nessie, E.J y yo pasamos tiempo de calidad siempre y jugamos y nos reímos mucho y cuando llega papá de trabajar ellos gatean-corren hasta él. Para ellos no hay preferencias y pasan tiempo con ambos.

—du-bu-daa— balbucea Nessie llamando nuestra atención, ella nos mira sonriente y entonces sus manitas están en la alfombra. Gatea hasta su hermano y lo toma de la mano. Ellos se balbucean y Edward y yo estamos riendo.

Nessie sostiene la mano de su hermano y entonces reúne fuerzas y se levanta con sus piernitas fuertes y su trasero empañalado . Después, E.J. La sigue, me sorprende ver a mi bebé ser caballero desde pequeño, deja que su hermana valla siempre primero. Es algo raro por que cuando estoy dándoles de comer, E.J. Nunca, NUNCA, deja que lo alimente primero, manotea mi mano y voltea su carita con un gesto divertido. Edward siempre ríe por eso. Como sea, E.J. siempre deja a su hermana ser primero. Para ir a tomar un baño, para el cambio de pañal, para comer y para dormir. E.J. Puede estar muriendo de sueño pero si no ve a Nessie dormida él no duerme. Como dije es extraño a su edad.

—Bravo— chillamos Edward y yo cuando los dos están parados. Ellos se tambalean y caen de nalgas de nuevo. Se ríen y aplauden torpemente con sus manitas.

Eddie (mi bebé) está balbuceando y señalando a su papá. Me giro en su dirección y la ropa de la maleta para bebés está tirada. Nessie aplaude y juega con la ropa que está fuera de ella. Moretea un mameluco de su hermano y chilla feliz. Renesmee y Edward son igual de felices desordenando y E.J. y yo somos enojones cuando hacen eso.

Desde ahorita puedo verlos cuando sean grandes. Aunque no quiero que la vida se me valla rápido. Ellos crecer y crecen y eso me hace sentirme vieja y que no los podré disfrutar demasiado.

Edward se da cuenta de que mis pensamientos son tristes y besa mi frente con la usual "arruga de la preocupación"

—No pienses más, Bella.

—Lo siento.

—Te amamos. Has sido y eres la mejor madre del mundo. Me he dado cuenta de algo.— comenta.

—Dilo.

—Te amo.

—Y yo estoy enamorada de usted señor Cullen.

—El sentimiento permite ser mutuo.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

... Fin ...

* * *

**The End... **

**Antes que nada: **

***Vainilla: se puede explicar como una forma dulce de hacer el amor 3 **

**Buenoooo.. espero que En verdad, ****_En verdad, _****les hay gustado. **

**La canción es de Demi Lovato, no quería decepcionarlos así que... (me encanta la canción es solo que no escucho regularmente ese genero musical, pero amo la canción y se me ocurrió).**

**La verdad me encantó: bueno pero es como si te dijeran. **

**-Oye mira hice un pastel**

**-¿y cómo te quedó?**

**- la verdad feo, pero pruebalo. **

**ugh.. como sea. si les gustó, no duden en dejar algo en la cajita de comentarios... amaré todos los review. **

**Con respecto a mi otro fic está en momentos de crisis. Ya no me gusta y estoy pensando borrarlo o editarlo todo... **

**y es todo, hasta la próxima... besos y abrazos estilo Emmett **

**Rebe BellDom de: Cullen, Maddox, Cipriano, Eaton, Grey, Gulter, Page.. etc. etc... xD **


End file.
